Like father, like son
by SS. Mahana
Summary: The monks face a new threat as another evil awakens, relationships form and secrets reveal in a clash for the fate of humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Hey…please don't mind the slightly horrible chapter…and the omi bashing, I promise it gets better, and it gets better soon. Please review! And criticism is welcome!

…

_On a bright warm day just after the new shoku warrior was appointed_…

Raimundo was resting on the temple stairs, morning sun shining on his face, as a large grin complimented his features. He was happy to say the least. He had been appointed shoku warrior and held his own against the baddest of the bad …yet, he felt disappointed in his teammates. Why? Well they weren't exactly listening to him.

They meaning omi.

The little cheese ball seemed upset at raimundo's achievements, but raimundo treated him just as well as the other teammates, allowing him to confide his plans in the leader and such. But it just didn't seem like enough…the silent padding of feet on the stairs interrupted his thoughts.

"Kimiko?"

"Hey Rai…how are you feeling? You seem a little down."

"I'm fine." he lied

"It's omi isn't it?" Pushed kimiko.

"…." Raimundo wasn't sure what to tell her…should he keep quiet about it? He opened his mouth to speak, but kimiko cut him off.

"He just needs some time to adjust-

"It's been more complicated than that." Raimundo interrupted.

"I know rai," a ringtone sounded. "Look, can we talk about this later? Keiko's calling".

"Sure girl."

Kimiko exited the stairs talking to keiko about the latest styles. And another figure sat beside him. Omi to be exact.

" Ah my friend it is a wonderful day is it not?

Raimundo simply nodded his head.

"My friend I am mooooost sorry"

Raimundo put on one of his biggest grins_. Finally the little monk has come to his senses_! Omi continued.

"That your lotus stance is flawed as mine is perfect, ah but no need to get your boxers in a bunch for I, the greatest xiaolin warrior of all time shall help you get more accuracy to your stance, it will not be perfect as mine is but almost just as well!"

By the end of omi's pretentious speech raimundo was seething. He opened his mouth to yell his head off at omi but was interrupted by a certain green dragon.

"Master fung is calling an emergency meeting!" yelled dojo.

"OOOOH! It must be about raimundo's lacking leadership skills!" said omi as he bolted towards the grand hall.

Raimundo was anxiously walking to the grand hall thinking of what master fung would want to talk about. _Probably another 1500 years of darkness_ he concluded.

In the grand hall…

Kimiko and Clay were waiting for Raimundo and omi pondering what master fung wants to discuss. And then the two other elemental monks appeared.

Master fung then began to speak.

"I assume you ponder what I wish to discuss young monks?" his eyes bore into each of the monks, resting on the yellow boys black orbs.

The boy spoke.

"Raimundo's _pitiful_ leadership skills!

Master fung continued staring at the young monk disappointedly.

"Omi, it is not raimundos leadership skills, in fact it is your inability to obey his commands, respect him, and actually listen to what he has to say. For that, omi you will scrub the bathhouse for _two _weeks along with cleaning the grand hall."

"But master!"-

"Omi" master fung warned

Omi stayed silent. "Good." Said master fung. "Unfortunately kimiko, clay, omi, you have yet to realize the privileges of having a leader." " Whaddya mean master fung? Asked clay.

"A leader is willing to give his life for his team, help his team, teach his team, allow his team to confide in him, respect his team, and care for his team. But if that team cannot simply listen to the leader then chaos ensues, trust is lost, people get hurt, and lives are lost."

"Shen gong wu alert! Yelled dojo as he retrieved the scroll.

"The cube of chi cǔn, a dangerous shen gong wu, it allows its user to manipulate dimensions to summon creatures from the underworld and access limbo." The scroll showed a struggling figure being thrown into a portal and not coming out.

"Limbo?" asked clay

"A dimension for those who committed heinous acts, it was utilized by our courts for capital punishment, but it was feared that too many innocent people would be sent there, so dashi hid it in an area he believed no one would access."

" Let's stop dobby dogging and get that shen gong wu!"

"Ok..…"

Dojo enlarged to his 50 foot length and the monks hopped on

In a dark ominous cave….

"The cube of chi cǔn has revealed itself at last!"

"Yes wuya, and with it I shall finally enshroud the world in darkness!" "SPICER!"

"Coming!" Screamed the redhead

"Jungle cats!" Ordered the reptilian warrior.

A tiger entered the throne room, in its mouth a certain redheaded mascara wearing teen.

" I require your assistance in a certain plot."

"Anything for the prince of darkness!" the redhead replied

"Excellent…."

Somewhere in an ancient desert….

"Dojo could'ya hurry it up!"

" Yeah we don't want Spicer getting to it first"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

" Not fast enough dojo, if anyone besides us gets this wu then it could be the end of the world!" Said the shoku warrior.

"It's close!" Said dojo as he landed.

With chase and wuya…. and jack

"jack, you will send your jackbots to distract the monks-

"I think you'll need sum ah extra assistance." Interrupted-

"Hannibal Roy bean!" shouted wuya.

"I don't need your help you worthless vegetable."

"Oh but chase, on this mission you're out-numbered-

"I have Spicer's robots to assist me."

"Those pathetic pieces of scrap-metal will be torn apart in nanoseconds."

"…Fine, you may assist me by fighting omi, he will prove to be a threat."

"Alrighty then!"

_With the elemental monks…._

"The wu should be around here somewhere-"a very impatient shoku warrior promptly lifted Dojo.

"We don't have time for this dojo…sniff it out!" "Ok ok I'm hurrying!" replied the green dragon.

"Rai, look!" kimiko was pointing directly towards a pyramid half buried in the sand

"It's in there!"

"WHAT!" The four warriors shouted in reply.

"Hey Dashi hid this one not me! Besides if we don't go in there it's _the end of the world!_"

"My friends, cease your bickering! We must retrieve this shen gong wu!"

"I reckon the little fella's right."

They traveled to the half-buried pyramid in search of an entrance.

"I reckon we should jus' blast this thing."

"I agree with Clay." Said omi.

"No, it's too dangerous, a place like this is probably booby trapped." The leader replied. A tad bit too late though, for omi was already blasting his way through the pyramid with strong bursts of water.

"We must hurry my friends!"

"Omi,STOP!" yelled a very aggravated leader. But, of course omi didn't listen and continued to spew bursts of water from his hands. Until the side of the pyramid collapsed leaving a gaping hole.

"Cool out raimundo! We must capture this wu!

As they entered the pyramid the walls suddenly started closing


	2. Chapter 2

**Now for a few replies to my awesome reviewers;**

**HalloFreak: Thanks for the tips, I'll keep them in mid, also, for the relationship between the title and story…let's just say there's a reason chase is the secondary character in this story.**

**okami's princess: Thanks for reviewing!**

**hqueen735: Really?**

**Weird And Wild: You really think it's that good? **

**And from here on out, I wont be able to call out your pennames when you review, but I will thank you for being the **_**only **_**four to review. And I hope you all review again.**

…

"_Crap…" _Thought raimundo as he placed his hands on the walls. "Omi!…" Began raimundo as he glared at the little monk. Raimundo sighed as he witnessed omis saddened expression. "Just…forget it…" Raimundo muttered as he scowled and glanced around the area. The walls were a dark bronze with strange writing, and light peeked through the hole omi created.

"Look! The wu!" Exclaimed kimiko.

Sure enough the wu was on a pedestal in the middle of the closing walls. The monks were currently in a single file line against the walls. Raimundo sighed.

That's right…Leader's gotta have a plan…

"Clay can you raise a portion of the ground? Preferably one we're not standing on!" Requested raimundo.

"Sure thing rai!" Clay then raised the ground so that it was keeping the walls from closing in. Raimundo sighed in relief and grinned at omi.

"Omi! Since you're smaller than the rest of us and the closest you get the wu!"

"Do not call me 'Small'" retorted omi as he crouched to reach the wu. "Kimiko could you aim a fire blast at the weakest section of the wall once omi gets the wu?" Raimundo grinned towards kimiko.

"Ok…" Kimiko frowned and observed the walls as omi carefully lifted the wu off of the pedestal. It had a fairly simple design; it was a golden cube the size of a rubix.

Once omi retrieved the shen gong wu kimiko aimed a powerful burst of fire at a cracked area in the wall. Leaving a large hole, which the warriors escaped through. Raimundo frowned as he observed the desert.

"Dojo! Get us out of here!"

"Okey dokey kid!" Dojo enlarged to his 50-foot form, but before the warriors managed to reach him, lasers began to fire from several directions, some hitting rocks and blasting them to pieces, sending dust through the air. Dojo shrunk back down to his regular size and hid in clays hat. Clay glanced at the blue sky, eyes narrowing as he viewed jack, whirring in on his heli-pack, with several jackbots in tow.

"HA! I Jack Spicer evil boy genius-"

"Shut-up jack" Spoke a very irked yellow-eyed warrior as he appeared a few meters in front of the monks. The monks' eyes widened at the sighting of the foe, each bearing different emotions on their faces as _he_ smirked.

"Chase young!" Shouted the four warriors minus raimundo. Raimundo frowned and crossed his arms.

"You've hardly shown any interest in shen gong wu before, why now and why this one?" Spoke the raimundo. Chase smirked; a malicious glint crept in his eyes as he glanced at raimundo.

"Like I'm going to answer that." Spoke chase calmly as a bird swooped down near the monks.

"Besides that ain't import'nt now!" The monks turned to see the new foe, even more confused expressions emerged as they attempted to anticipate the foes plans

"Hannibal Roy bean?"

"Don't wear it out." Replied the bean.

"Surrender now or suffer a most humiliating defeat!" Shouted omi as the warriors took a stance.

"I don't think so cue-ball! JACKBOTS! ATTACK!" The monks glanced calmly at the robots as they drew their wudai weapons.

"Who volunteers to take on the jackbots?" Asked raimundo as the obnoxious bots began to swarm around the warriors. Clay smirked and stepped forward, tipping his hat as he searched around the area for Hannibal, wuya, and chase.

"I reckon I'm in need of a good workout." Raimundo grinned at clay; he then glanced to omi and kimiko.

"Sweet, clay you take on the jackbots, Kim you take wuya, omi, you take-

"ME!"

Hannibal promptly slapped omi in the face with one of his vines. Raimundo glared at Hannibal as kimiko and clay headed off to their assignments. Raimundo placed a contemplative expression on his face before thinking aloud.

"Ok, cueball's got the bean dude…omi! Keep the wu safe and fight Hannibal! And if thing's get too rowdy give it to dojo to take back home!"

"So…I guess that means I'm with you lizard breath!"

"So we meet again young shoku warrior." Chase spoke, ignoring raimundos taunt as raimundos eyes narrowed.

"I kicked your butt last time so what do you want now? Chase smirked as he took a stance and eyed raimundo with a daring expression.

"To observe your skills…and put an end to the xiaolin! Spoke chase as he lunged at raimundo. The latter ducked just in time to deliver a roundhouse kick to chases head, but chase was too fast, he dodged quickly and delivered several fast punches at the teen, but raimundo was also quick. While Dodging and studying chases fighting style he quickly discovered an opening and delivered a swift kick to knock chase off balance. It worked, for that split second raimundo delivered several fast punches to chase as he was falling. They connected…until after the sixth punch when chase regained his stamina and struck his weapon to raimundos left shoulder. It connected; nearly dislocating the latter's shoulder and sending him in a daze.

Meanwhile omi's fight against Hannibal…

Hannibal smirked as he whipped a vine in an attempt to swipe omis feet, omi jumped and flipped, delivering a powerful kick to hannibals jaw. Hannibal frowned, a devious expression spread to his face as he began to randomly whip vines at omi.

"Ya know cueball, you're better than raimundo." Spoke Hannibal as he whipped his vines at omi whilst the latter dodged.

"…" Omi scowled as he jumped to avoid a vine as Hannibal smirked. Omi then raised his shimo staff, calling its name as it transformed into a large spear. He then attempted to strike Hannibal with the spear, but Hannibal extended one of his vines to wrap around omis leg. He then threw omi several feet backwards. Omi grinded his feet to the ground, ceasing his backwards momentum and lunging directly at Hannibal, spear extended. Hannibal blocked omis strikes with his vines.

"Ya should'a been named leader after all, you devoted your life to the xiaolin way, and for what? To be upstaged by some back-alley street-kid!" Omi scowled.

"Close your mouth and fight!"

"You have better fighting skills."

"Be quiet!"

"Better reputation."

"Gah!"

"And you stood your ground against chase young, the baddest villain there is! Shouldn't you get the reward? Shouldn't you have been leader? In fact you should be fighting chase young right now! Not raimundo! Besides you have more experience fighting him and he has more experience fightin' me!"

"I…I" Hannibal smirked.

"Face it you're over-worked and under appreciated." Omi promptly knocked Hannibal off balance and proceeded towards chase and raimundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok…another chapter…here it goes…I hope I get more reviewers…I want more reviewers….

**HalloFreak: Thanks a lot for reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

**okami's princess: Yes omi's going to do something stupid, but it's so the cute omi parts later on in the story make sense. Don't worry; I wont do too much omi bashing. But I think you'll like the later scenes with omi in this story.**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews, they're widely appreciated and…um…about the penname thing from last chapter…I'll do it when it's necessary. **

"You're going to have to put a little effort into your attacks if you desire to defeat me." Taunted wuya as she blocked kimikos onslaught of fireballs. Kimiko frowned as she ceased chucking her element, but kept her hands alit. Wuya smirked as she raised her hands near her chin; blackish-green fire engulfed them as she glared at kimiko.

"My turn!" Several rod-like projectiles fired from wuyas hands, directed towards kimiko. Kimiko scowled as she cart wheeled to avoid three of the projectiles, standing on her hands, she bent her arms and launched herself in the air, avoiding four more of the projectiles as she performed a flip, connecting her foot with wuyas jaw. Wuya scowled and retained her footing; she then grabbed kimikos foot and chucked her into the side of the pyramid. Sand and dust hung in the air, obscuring kimiko from vision. Wuya smirked as she glanced at the area.

"Try not to get too cocky-

"SHUT-UP!" Several fireballs erupted from the debris. Wuya smirked as she gracefully raised her arm and turned her palm. The fireballs disappeared in an instant.

"Effort- Wuya suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She fell to the ground, unconscious as kimiko smirked. She then glanced to her left and saw clay. He was easily pummeling the jackbots, but kimiko could tell he was becoming clearly irked with the amount of them. Glancing to wuya to make sure she was unconscious, she ran in clays direction, hoping to be of some assistance.

"What's wrong ya dirty low-down mommas boy? Cant take the heat?" Taunted clay as he smashed a rock into the remainder of the jackbots.

"BE QUIET! Jackbots! Shut him up! Jack sent another wave of jackbots at clay when suddenly-

"Fire!" They were blown to bits by none other than-

"kimiko!" Shouted clay

"What? No fair! Wuya was supposed to take care of you!" Exclaimed jack indignantly as kimiko "That old hag was totally out of shape!"

"Jackbots!" yelled jack as another wave of jackbots came swarming in.

"Dang it!" "How many of these things did Spicer make?"

"You are pathetic!" taunted Chase as he repeatedly struck raimundo with his spear. The teen; too battered to fight back then thought of a certain ability and thrust his hands forward blowing a gust of wind at chase knocking him back as he shakily stood wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Guys, we need to get out of here now! Omi get the wu! Dojo-

He was rudely interrupted when chases spear struck his side. He grunted in pain and attempted to stand when another figure appeared.

"Wudai Neptune, WATER!" Chase was pelted with a large burst of water, sent backwards a few meters from the force.

"OMI!" You're supposed to be fighting bean dude!" Raimundo glared at omi as the dust cleared, revealing chase with a clearly irked expression. He smirked as he glanced at raimundo and omi.

"I feel that I should battle chase while you battle Hannibal, besides, I have more experience f-

Once again chase rudely interrupts a warrior, but this time he connected his foot with omi's head, sending the latter flying. Raimundo frowned as he glared at chase; he then heard a heavily accented voice.

"Don't let'cher guard down." Raimundo then felt something wrap around his arm. He turned his head slightly to see Hannibal. The bean grinned as he slammed raimundo to the ground and began to repeatedly strike raimundo with his vines.

Meanwhile with kimiko and clay…

Clay grinned as he chucked a jackbot at a large rock; dusting his hands together as he witnessed the robot explode.

"That's the last of 'em!" He spoke as he glanced at kimiko. Kimiko grinned as she surveyed the area.

"Let's go help rai!" Jack glared at the two as they exited the area. He then glanced at a pile of dismembered jackbots. He then bent and lifted a jackbot head.

"Bob…you didn't deserve this…" Mourned jack.

"You're all alone now young shoku warrior." Chase and Hannibal were grinning like madmen at the injured teen. Raimundo scowled as he shakily stood and took a stance, the searing pain of Hannibal's vines was similar to that of lashes from a whip. He then ducked instinctively as a rock flew over his head, crashing directly into Hannibal as powerful bursts of water rushed into chase.

Chase scowled as clay stood beside raimundo, craking his knuckles as he glared at chase calmly. Chase glared at clay as he moved wet hair from his face and took a stance, eyes narrowing as he eyed the large teen. Omi scowled and glared at Hannibal.

"I reckon he's got some company now!" Clay spoke as kimiko appeared to raimundos left and slung his arm over her shoulder. Kimiko frowned.

"Rai…are you ok?" Questioned kimiko as she glanced at him worriedly. Raimundo scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm just dandy with all my cuts and bruises and oh wait…is that a rock lodged in my shoulder?" Kimiko frowned and nudged him in his left arm.

"Well, at least you can still use sarcasm." Kimiko glanced at omi and clay

Meanwhile….omi clay chase and Hannibal.

"Your "oh so valiant" leader fell at my hand, what makes you think you even stand a chance?" taunted chase as he lunged at clay knocking him off balance and unconscious.

Omi then delivered a swift kick to chases jaw. Aggravating the latter into clasping omi's foot and whirling him into clay.

Hannibal then sent the two flying into a pile of debris.

"Yer next lovebirds!" Raimundo frowned as he gestured to kimiko

"Kimiko, get the wu from omi and then get dojo from clays hat! As soon as you get the wu I want you to bring it to master fung!"

"But-"

"We can't lose this wu kimiko, you get the others! I'll hold them off, you just concentrate on getting out of here!" Ordered raimundo as he glared at chase.

"Ok rai…" Replied kimiko as she ran towards the others. Chase smirked as he noticed the situation, eyes glinting smugly as he lifted a certain green dragon, whom was struggling in his hold.

"Oh, such a heroic deed young warrior…but we have dojo." Spoke the calm chase young as he appeared directly in front of kimiko and struck his weapon, but before it could connect a figure with a bloody shoulder appeared in front of him and a pair of hands clasped his weapon about an inch away from kimikos head.

"Rai…" whispered kimiko as she noticed his shoulder injury. Raimundo scowled

"Change of plans, I'll get Dojo, you get the wu and the others, and could you hurry it up? This shoulder is killin' me!" Spoke raimundo, still holding chases weapon. Kimiko scowled and rushed to the others.

Hannibal then appeared. "Heylin bindin' coffin!" Yelled the bean as a round black coffin encased raimundo and began to float upwards in the air.

"Do the honors chase!" Once again the bean yelled as chase materialized four swords in the air Near the coffin.

"_Impale_." Spoke chase.

The swords then struck the coffin.

"Rai!" Screamed kimiko as she reached the others.

"What is coming off?" asked omi as he witnessed the swords impaling the coffin.

"Ugggh…What in tarnation is goin' on?" Questioned clay as he too witnessed what omi had.

"Rai's in there! And Dojo's trying to escape from chase!"

The coffin then lowered to the ground and the swords were forced out of the coffin then opened revealing the injured teen as he fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

"RAIMUNDO!" Screamed the three warriors and dojo. Chase smirked at raimundos unmoving form, preparing to deliver a taunt to the warriors, but Dojo escaped from his grasp and super-sized. Chase looked at the warriors, a devilish smirk set on his features.

**I've got it…If I get into the double digits with reviewers by august the 25****th****, Then I'll update two chapters at once…If this doesn't work…I'll still update…**

**And don't be scared of the highlighted button down there…thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

Two chapters, just as said…or typed…please review both chapters! Ahem…Now for replies to reviewers…

**New reviewers:**

**angel-devil-2009: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kaliann: Thanks, hope you can give me some good advice and critique!**

**minato4ever: Don't worry, I plan on finishing this story.**

**Berrylicious-Gurl: I think you'll like the omi scene in the next chapter.**

Weird And Wild: Thanks for reviewing again!HalloFreak: Thanks for getting me another reviewer! And about wuya…She got punched in the back of the head…I wrote that…but one of my siblings must have erased it.

okami's princess: Have to keep you guessing so you stay interested in the story, but…I'll give you a hint when you get close.

**And lastly, please review both chapters! And thank you all for reviewing!**

"Guys, get rai, we gotta get outta here!" Spoke Dojo as he noticed chase and Hannibal advancing on them. "FAST!" Clay, omi, and kimiko nodded as clay lifted raimundo and slung him over his shoulder.

Clay placed the injured teen and placed him on dojo as Dojo soared to the skies. Dojo sighed as he gazed at the darkening sky. He glanced back at the four passengers and frowned.

"Master fung's gonna want a full explanation about what happened back there." Clay and kimiko frowned sadly, glancing at raimundo and omi as the smaller monk frowned. Dojo continued to frown as he eyed the familiar sight of the temple and landed in the courtyard, sizing down as master fung entered the courtyard

As soon as master fung noticed raimundo, he called on the medical monks. The elderly professionals sent the injured teen to the medical area as master fung entered the temple, gesturing for the warriors and dojo to follow him. They soon reached the meeting room. It was a large dark brown room with several chairs aligned by two opposing walls, and a long rectangular table sat in between the rows of chairs. Master fung sat down and gestured for kimiko, omi, clay and dojo to sit across from him. "What happened?" He questioned as he sighed.

"Well, we were battling chase young, Hannibal bean, wuya and Jack Spicer, when Hannibal appeared while raimundo was fighting chase, and-

"Who was assigned to fight Hannibal?" Master fung interrupted kimiko as he glanced at the three warriors sitting across from him.

The room was concealed in a tension filled silence. The reason: none of the monks wanted to rat the other out. But seeing as it was futile, since master fung would find out eventually, kimiko spoke.

"Omi was assigned to fight Hannibal, but-"

"Omi, is this true?" Master fung glanced at the small monk with a slightly surprised look. Omi frowned ashamedly and glared at the table.

"Yes master fung, but I was most qualified to fight chase so I went to battle him-"

"And raimundo ordered you to fight Hannibal, An order that you directly disobeyed." Clay frowned at the tone in master fungs voice; he remained silent through the conversation, but decided it was time to speak.

"Master fung, Please go easy on the littl' fella-"

"Did it look like raimundo was "gone easy on"?" Interrupted master fung as he glanced at clay, but then turned his attention to omi. "He nearly _died _because of your foolish actions omi!" A very irked master fung replied, but seeing omi's regret-filled expression calmed down.

"I apologize for raising my voice, but for now live with the knowledge that you nearly got your leader _killed_. Did you acquire the shen gong wu?" Asked fung.

"Yes master fung." Replied omi as he solemnly removed the golden cube from his sleeve and handed it to master fung.

"Good, Dojo, place the cube of chi cun in the vault, after dojo finishes we shall go check on raimundo." Said master fung as he handed the wu to dojo. Dojo then took the wu to the vault and returned.

"Wu's in the vault, safe and sound!"

"Is rai gunna be okay master fung?" inquired a worried clay as he stood and tipped his hat.

"I do not know young one, but I am sure he will be fine after receiving our special medical tea, and gūyū's quite the accomplished medical monk."

"I hope so…" Replied an anxious kimiko.

At the medical ward…

The monks and master fung were eying the immobile raimundo wistfully.

"Will he make it?" Questioned master fung woefully to the medical monk. The medical monk gave a tired grin.

"He was quite injured when you arrived, but whatever hit him only managed to stab his limbs, so he's stabilized now and needs rest, so keep your voices down." Replied the monk. Master fung smiled softly in relief and then turned to Kimiko, Clay and Omi.

"Clay, Kimiko, You may stay and watch raimundo, Omi, begin cleaning the grand hall at once, your time for your chores has been increased to two months for your actions." Spoke master fung as he exited the area. Omi threw a saddened look at raimundo's unmoving form.

This…was my fault…Later…in the medical ward

"I sure hope 'e wakes up soon."

"Gūyū, when will he wake up?" Asked kimiko worriedly.

"It should be a few hours, at least three." Replied the medical monk.

"When will he be able to train?" Asked clay

"At least a month from now, but he's not going to be up and walking for about two weeks and he will still have to wear his casts." Replied the monk as he exited the medical ward.

When the monk left, kimiko and clay observed raimundos still form. He had several bandages on his head and an inch thick cast on his left arm, on his left shoulder were several tainted bandages, blood still seeping through, he also had several bandages where the swords had pierced: his right arm, left leg, and chest area, and another cast on his right leg.

"He got hurt pretty badly." Kimiko spoke wistfully as she traced a scar on his right arm. Clay smiled softly and placed a reassuring hand on kimikos right shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine." The blonde monk yawned and eyed a small clock near raimundo's bed.

"Well I'm gunna hit the ol' sack early, I'm mor' tired than a barn owl in the mornin'." Spoke clay as he began to exit the room. He stopped in the rooms' doorway as he heard kimiko speak.

" I'm gonna stay here a bit longer clay."

"Alright kimiko but'cha gotta get some sleep, it seems like master fung wants us to train a bit harder tommoro'" replied clay as he went to his cubicle.

The next morning…

Kimiko blinked and rubbed her eyes attempting to get a better view of her surroundings; she was in a white room with several first aid tools. _"Strange…I must have fallen asleep in the medical ward."_ Thought kimiko. "What happened yesterday?" Then it all came back to her. Finding the pyramid, fighting wuya, raimundo being injured. "Rai being injured?" Thought kimiko as she immediately bolted up, only to come face-to-face with-

"Mornin' sleepyhead! Is my arm really that comfy?" spoke a very cheerful raimundo.

Kimiko, startled and annoyed, gently nudged raimundo in the arm. She then remembered raimundos injuries and spoke.

"How are you feeling?" Raimundo eyed kimiko with a soft smile.

"Like a-"

"Matador that jus' got hit by'is bull?" Interrupted clay. As he and master fung entered the room.

As raimundo eyed his teacher and tall friend, he immediately noticed that there was one missing.

"Hey guys, Where's Omi?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review both chapters! Here's number five.**

"No need to worry raimundo, Omi is merely serving his punishment by cleaning the grand hall, but he shall visit us in a few moments." Raimundo frowned at the information, but sure enough, when master fung finished his sentence omi entered the room, a cheerful expression plastered on his face.

"Raimundo! You are alive! Oh I am moooost joyous!" Yelled the yellow monk as he leapt on raimundo to give him a friendly embrace. Raimundo responded by wincing in pain. Omi removed himself from his position after noticing raimundos pain.

"I am most sorry my friend, I did not know-"

"It's okay omi, I'm fine, really."

"Young monk you must not overexert yourself, you need rest, omi, it is time to finish your chores, kimiko, clay, please exit the medical ward so that raimundo may rest, it is time to finish training." Spoke master fung as they exited the medical ward.

Two weeks later…

Raimundo was up and moving again but still had to wear his bandages and casts "_finally!_" he thought as he sauntered through the temple courtyards, "_No more crowded rooms and horrible food!" _He then heard someone walking towards him and turned around.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo grinned.

"Hey, rai."

"What's up?"

"Omi just hasn't been himself lately, He's had this crestfallen look plastered on his face and he hasn't spoke to anyone for the past two weeks." Replied kimiko, "Could you just talk to him or something?" Raimundo just continued staring at her for a few moments and then replied.

"Do I look like a motivational speaker?"

Kimiko then gently nudged him in the arm.

"Just go talk to him." Raimundo frowned and raised a brow as kimiko gave him a glare. Raimundo sighed.

"Alright, I'm going! Sheesh!" Kimiko smiled.

Raimundo then began to walk towards the grand hall…

In the grand hall…

"_Why must the elder monks always spill tea in this room?"_ Thought omi as he scrubbed the floor. He then heard the clumsy padding of footsteps on the staircase leading to the grand hall and turned his head to see raimundo. Upon closer observation he noticed he was still wearing his casts and was currently using crutches.

"Hello raimundo!" Omi spoke as raimundo limped in the grand hall. Omi glanced at raimundos crutches sadly and turned his attention back to scrubbing the walls of the large room.

"Hey cheese-ball." Replied raimundo. They were silent for a few moments until raimundo started moving towards omis cleaning supplies. Omis eyes widened.

"What are you doing raimundo? If master fung catches you helping me then you will be punished as well!" 

"Then you'll have more help. Besides, it's not fair for you to be cleaning such big rooms without any help." Replied raimundo as he pulled out a sponge and began scrubbing the walls.

"It was not fair for you to have suffered so much for my disobedience." Retorted omi. Raimundo glanced at omi calmly and sighed.

"Omi, we all make mistakes, I've made some pretty big ones myself." Replied raimundo as he remembered when he betrayed his friends for wuya, whom he thought could give him anything he wanted. "But'ya gotta learn from them omi." Silence engulfed the two warriors, until omi shattered it.

"Thank you raimundo." Raimundo grew a confused look as he glanced at omi, sponge still in hand.

"Hm?"

"For helping me." Replied omi

"That's what friends are for little dude." Spoke raimundo. Silence then found its way in again. Omi dipped his sponge in a bucket full of soapy water and began to assist raimundo in wiping the walls. He then ceased and glanced at raimundo, sheepishly grinning.

"Raimundo," Spoke omi. "I am sorry for disobeying you…and not being a good friend."

"I know, and it's ok." Replied raimundo.

Master fung then sauntered in the grand hall, a joyful dojo perched on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you two made-up!" Spoke the green dragon as master fung eyed the two warriors.

Master fung then spoke.

"Raimundo, omi." The two then tensed at hearing the serious tone in master fungs voice as he spoke their names.

"Good job." Spoke fung as he noticed the grand hall being spotless for the first time in six years, the dark brown walls were shining, and as was the floor. He then glanced back to raimundo and omi, smiling softly as dojo pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose into it.

"Omi, your punishments are expunged, it is time for dinner." Replied master fung as he traveled to the kitchen. Omi soon followed, leaving raimundo in the grand hall.

"I think I'd make a pretty good motivational speaker." Raimundo eyed the cleaned grand hall with a large grin. He then exited the large room, following master fung and omi to the kitchen.

The monks soon finished their dinner and went to sleep…oblivious of the black figure that silently crept about the temple.

Dojo was placing the shen gong wu in their respective areas when a scroll fell out of place, as he went to pick it up, it began glowing. "Strange…" Spoke the confused dragon as he placed the scroll back in place. A shadow then whizzed past dojo. "Hey! Who's there? Shouted the dragon as he observed the area, no one answered, so dojo then checked to see if the wu were still where he placed them. "No…not that wu, any wu but that one!" Spoke a terrified dojo. He then rang the alarm. Master fung and the wudai warriors appeared, but the shoku warrior was absent. "What is it dojo?" Asked master fung as the shoku warrior entered the vault still on crutches. "What's goin' on?" asked a somnolent raimundo as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. "I heard the alarm." Dojo then spoke, teeth chattering as his eyes widened.

"The cube of chi cǔn…is gone."


	6. Chapter 6

**okami's princess: Guess number one is good. But guess number two…getting colder…**

**angel-devil-2009: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Thanks for reviewing! And please review this chapter.**

_Chase young's mountain lair…__ THE PLOT BEGINS!_

In a dark mountain cave that appeared to be deserted a lone shadow-like figure appeared.

"I trust you have obtained the shen gong wu?"

"_Yes, master young." _Spoke the figure as he handed his master the shen gong wu.

"Then, the time has come for me to bring the reign of darkness into this world! CUBE OF CHI CǓN!"

"Little do those foolish young monks know…True evil is finally unleashed!"Still nighttime at the xiaolin temple…

"Dojo…" spoke a visibly blanched master fung as an ominous breeze passed by the monks. "Please tell me that you are merely joking."

"No I'm not, but I wish I were…" Replied an equally terrified dojo. Master fung grew a serious look as he glanced at the night's sky and turned. Master fung then entered the temples' meeting room as the others followed suit.

"This is a time I hoped, wouldn't come too soon." Spoke the elderly master solemnly.

"Why?" inquired clay.

Master fung sighed, he had hoped for the best, but out came the worst.

"1450 years ago dashi hid the cube of chi cǔn in a crevice somewhere in a mountain cave, but what he did not know was that chase young had been using that cave as his home, and chase, unfortunately, discovered it. He then broke into the xiaolin temple and stole the shen gong wu scroll, hoping to do research on what he had found, and he discovered that the cube of chi cǔn was…the portal."

"Portal?" asked omi.

"Yes the cube of chi cǔn opens a portal to limbo and the underworld, allowing mortals to access two of the only areas not accessible by the golden tiger claws, but it needs its sister shen gong wu to be fully activated."

"Sister shen gong wu?" asked clay. Master fung nodded his head. "The cube of chi cǔns sister shen gong wu is the key of dì yù, the key of dì yù is quite dangerous combined with the cube of chi cǔn, because when those two shen gong wu are united…then the creatures of the underworld can access this realm, chase young discovered this and unleashed them upon earth wreaking havoc. Dashi and guan managed to infiltrate chases lair and acquire the cube of chi cun and the key of dì yù, afterwards sending the creatures back to the underworld."

"Master fung, are we going to infiltrate chases lair?" asked omi.

"No, you will need special training first, tomorrow you shall practice intense training, so get some well deserved rest, especially you, raimundo, for you are still injured." Raimundo nodded his head and retreated to his respective cubicle, the others then followed suit. Dojo frowned as he eyed the adolescents retreating forms. He then glanced at master fung.

"Do you really think they're ready for this master fung?" Asked the dragon.

"We should have faith in the young warriors abilities."

The next morning…Chase young's lair…

"It is time we end the xiaolin…once, and for all." "SERVANT!"

"Yes master young?" Replied the shadow-like figure.

"Gather the others…for in two weeks time, we shall invade the xiaolin temple."

"Yes master young." Replied the shadow-like figure once more as he went to gather the other imprisoned warriors.

Xiaolin temple-4am…

"WAKE UP! SLEEPYHEADS! TIME FOR ELEMENTAL TRAINING!" yelled an annoyingly loud temple dragon banging his heart out on a gong.

"Dojo! It's 4am! We don't get up till six!" muttered a drowsy kimiko as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and glanced at her alarm clock.

"Master fung wants you guys up two hours earlier for training!" Yelled the dragon once more. He frowned as he noticed no response and immediately began to strike the gong more fiercely.

"DOJO! Stop bangin' that darn gong!" yelled a miffed clay as he exited his cubicle, rubbing his eyes and glaring at dojo. Clay removed his hat and headed towards the restrooms.

"DOJO! A XIAOLIN MONK NEEDS REST TO CLEAR HIS MIND!" shouted a pestered omi as he opened his eyes drowsily. Dojo frowned and began to repeatedly struck his gong.

"Well, master fung wants you guys out there for training right now!" Yelled dojo.

"Ok! Dojo!" Replied omi as he too exited his cubicle, heading down the temple hallways and exiting, heading for the training grounds.

_15 minutes later…_

Kimiko, clay and omi were traveling towards the training grounds where they saw master fung.

"Good morning young monks, it is time to commence your traini-Where is raimundo?" Asked master fung as he noticed they were one short.

"I think Dojo's trying to wake him up." Responded kimiko.

Raimundos cubicle…

"Wakey-wakey sleepyhead!" spoke an unusually cheerful dojo, "Master fung wants you guys up and ready for training!"

"Uggh…Dojo, it's 4am." Complained raimundo as he turned and placed a pillow over his ears.

"I guess I have no choice then…" Spoke the disheartened dragon. "I didn't wanna do this…ORB OF TORNAMI!"

"Dojo!" yelled a soaked raimundo as he began ringing his clothes, "These were my favorite pj's…"

"Sorry, but master fung wants you for training ASAP, the others are already out."

"Ok, lemme get ready." Replied raimundo as he grabbed his crutches and traveled towards the restrooms.

_Xiaolin training grounds_…

The monks were in their respective warrior robes standing straight, With the exception of raimundo due to crutches, and waiting patiently for their master to speak

"Young monks, I have gathered you here today to practice your respective sub-elements."

"Sub-elements?" questioned clay.

Master fung nodded his head. "A sub-element is an element that branches off from one of the four basic elements." "Clay, your respective sub-element is metal, omi, your respective sub-element is ice, kimiko, your respective sub-element is lava, raimundo…air otherwise known as wind, or the atmosphere, is a very useful element, therefore you have the ability to utilize hydrogen, ionize oxygen particles and manipulate lightning and weather patterns."

A playful smirk danced on raimundos features. Master fung gave a small smile and glanced at raimundo.

"Correct, raimundo, but you may also manipulate sound, since it is a form of energy, like electricity and light, sound is created when air molecules vibrate and move in a pattern called waves." Replied master fung as he prepared to exit the grounds, he then glanced over his shoulder and spoke.

"Young monks it is time to commence your training, I would like you to create your own signature moves, and present your moves, and you have 45 minutes to complete this task."

I must admit, this is my first story and I wrote it a long time ago. It used to be really long, but I'm splitting it into two stories. I'm writing a fanfic now though, and I think it's pretty good. Anyways, the more reviews, the faster the updates!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, the seventh chapter…Yay! I got a new reviewer! Hope I get more…**

**okami's princess: Yup! He gets lightning because it's ionized oxygen(air) I think it's only rational to give him the elements associated with oxygen(wind, or air.) Thanks a lot for reviewing! - angel-devil-2009: Thanks for the reviews!- coolbluerocker: Thanks for taking the time to review!- HalloFreak: You're back! I thought you didn't like my story anymore…but you're back!**

**Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you do it again!**

* * *

Raimundo sighed as he watched master fung exit the training grounds, afterwards turning around to see kimiko, clay and omi giving him expecting glances. "What, you want me to think of them?" The question only caused them to continue with their stares. "You are the shoku warrior…" Kimiko piped in as raimundo gave a quiet sigh. "Ok…I think I've got something..." Raimundo spoke, grinning widely. "All you have to do is what you do with your normal elements but think of your sub-element."

"That sure is a great idea rai…but, we still don' know how ta execute'em." Replied clay as he tipped his hat and glanced at raimundo. Raimundo grinned.

"Leave it to me man…Ok guys, don't forget to say your sub-element at the end of these…Let's try something catchy…ok…kimiko, your attack will be wudai solstice, Clay, yours will be wudai canyon, and omi, yours will be wudai frost."

"Sounds nice." Replied kimiko.

"I like it!" responded clay.

"I shall master this move and achieve it to maximum accuracy!" Exclaimed omi.

"Alright guys time to go practice'em!" Spoke the shoku warrior as he led his teammates to an open grassy field. He then turned to clay.

"Alright…Clay, you're first, remember to say your sub-element at the end of your sentence and think of it, ok, outstretch your arms…position your feet so they're parallel Then, say your line and pound the ground with your fist as hard as you can, you gotta concentrate on the spot you want to hit. " Instructed raimundo as he observed his friends movements and lifted his other two fellow warriors in the air.

Clay performed the first two steps, and then shouted-

"Wudai canyon, metal!" and concentrated on a cracked area in the ground and smashed it. Several metal spikes erupted from the ground around clay.

"Sweet clay!" Shouted raimundo as he placed his friends back on the ground, "That attack's gonna come in handy when you're surrounded."

"You're next little dude!" Spoke raimundo as he instructed omi on what to do.

"Ok, just do your lotus stance…and recite your line omi."

"Wudai frost, ICE!" Shouted omi as his fists turned to ice and sharp projectiles fired from them.

"Sweet little dude, you got this one in the bag!" Praised raimundo, "Kimiko! You're next!" Shouted raimundo as he began towards kimiko, still on crutches.

"Ok, open your hands, keep them perpendicular, and make sure your hands are facing towards me, say your line and then show me what'cha got!" Instructed raimundo as he placed himself 15 feet in front of kimiko. Kimiko did as instructed and then shouted.

"Wudai solstice, LAVA!" and concentrated on raimundo, a large phoenix then appeared from kimikos hands, and disintegrated as it reached raimundo.

"Nice, girl! Master fung's gonna love that one!" Complimented raimundo.

"Yeah, that was totally awesome rai!" Spoke kimiko.

"Time to go show'em to the fungmeister." Said raimundo.

"Indeed raimundo." Said master fung as he appeared on the field and glanced at each of the monks. His eyes then remained on the tall blonde. "Clay, present your abilities."

Clay did as was told and smashed the ground. He then recited his attack. "Wudai canyon, METAL!" As metal spikes erupted from the ground again.

"Omi." Requested master fung as he watched his monks with interest. "Wudai frost, ICE!" Shouted omi as his fists turned to ice and sharp projectiles fired from them, again.

"Kimiko." Requested master fung as kimiko prepared for her attack.

"Wudai solstice, LAVA!" shouted kimiko as a large phoenix then appeared from kimikos hands and then disintegrated at her command. Master fung watched in awe at what they had accomplished in a short amount of time.

"I am pleased with your progress young monks," praised master fung as his eyes traveled over the monks grinning forms. " Raimundo, you shall present me your moves in two weeks when your injuries are healed."

"Ok, master fung." Raimundo replied quietly as he glanced at the elderly master.

"In the meantime, treat yourselves to a well deserved Breakfast and rest, you have the rest of the day off, but prepare yourselves for chase young still possesses the cube of chi cǔn." Spoke master fung as he proceeded towards the meditation area.

In the dining area…

"Rai that was some mighty fine teachin' ya did for us back there." Commended clay as he stuffed a steak in his face.

"Yeah rai, thanks for the tips." Spoke kimiko. Omi then grinned.

"Yes raimundo, you were most generous with your knowledge." Thanked omi. Raimundo was silent.

"Raimundo?" question omi as he immediately turned to look at raimundo, and then noticing the teen was asleep.

"He is sleeping?" exclaimed omi. The other monks then turned towards raimundo to confirm it, and sure enough the teen was sleeping, bandages still placed on his head, leaning his head at an angle, cast still on his left arm and crutches laid to the side of his chair.

"Yeah, chase has the cube of chi cǔn, so we gotta get lots of sleep and training so we can be at the top of our game." Agreed kimiko. The monks went to their respective cubicles to rest, clay had carried raimundo to his cubicle and laid him on his mat, placing his crutches on the floor.

_One week later…_

The monks were training when a certain green dragon interrupted them

"Shen gong wu alert!" Shouted dojo as he super sized. "The key of dì yù just went active, this is one we can't lose!"

"I agree! We shall acquire the wu and be victorious should we fight a xiaolin showdown!" Boasted omi as he leapt on dojo, a prideful expression plastered on his features.

"I reckon the littl' fella's right." Agreed clay as he and kimiko also hopped on dojo, eager expressions revealed on their faces. They then eyed their still injured leader.

"Rai…" Clay spoke, unsure if he would anger raimundo. "Don't'cha think you should stay here? I mean ya are injured."

Raimundo then placed his crutches down and flashed his teammates a large grin as he removed his casts.

"I'm fine, besides, somebody has to baby-sit you guys." He replied as he positioned himself on dojo, ignoring the worried looks exchanged by his teammates as he concentrated his emerald orbs on the shen gong wu scroll.

"Take it easy, ok rai?" spoke a worried dojo as he soared to the skies.

"Where are we going dojo?" Questioned raimundo as he ignored his friends' worries.

Dojo frowned, knowing the teen was going to push himself to his limits, or even past that if need be, but simply answered the teens question as he glided in the sky. "Spain."

* * *

**Review! (Please).**


	8. Chapter 8

**angel-devil-2009:Um...you'll see raimundo's moves in a few chapters, thanks for the review(s)!-minato4ever:Thanks for reviewing!**

**Please review this chapter! (Three reviews gets an update for saturday or sunday!)**

* * *

They soon arrived to the Spain, and took time to observe it; there was lush green grass, and a beautiful view of the ocean, also there were several stone buildings and tourists as far as the eye could see, but the area where the shen gong wu was, was still not apparent. Omi's eyes scanned the area before concentrating on a certain green dragon.

"Dojo…" Suggested omi, dojo got the hint and continued to track the shen gong wu at a faster pace. "I got a strong signal coming from that building!" exclaimed dojo as he pointed a small green finger at a seemingly abandoned building composed of stone. As the monks entered the dark building, an unusual scene visited their eyes.

"This place is emptier than my daddies porridge bowl!" spoke clay as he broke the silence.

"I agree with clay." Voiced omi. "I do not see anything here but stone!" Soon, the others were searching for hidden passages and such until raimundo remembered a certain detail; Dashi was lazy, not stupid. Raimundo's eyes soon roved over the grey-stone walls.

Clay frowned as he lifted a small rock and found nothing; he soon glanced behind him to see how the others had progressed. Kimiko was walking around the building, seemingly searching for a hidden door, omi was searching near several building supplies, and raimundo was simply standing, seemingly looking around the area. Clay smiled. "You find somethin' rai?" Raimundo snapped to attention with a slightly surprised look, but afterwards placed his right arm behind his head as the others soon glanced at him. Raimundo held his hands up sheepishly. "It's just a hunch!" His face turned slightly more serious. "But…" He then ran a hand along the stone wall to his right and lifted a small key. Clay grinned. "It's like my daddy always said, Sometimes the best place to hide something is in plain sight." Raimundo nodded as kimiko and omi headed towards their area of the building. He then lifted clay's hat and pulled dojo out of it, afterwards returning the hat to clay's head. Raimundo dropped dojo to the floor and sighed.

"Let's go dojo, before chase gets here." He spoke as Dojo nodded. The monks then headed to the doorway from which they entered and headed outside, standing in the lush grass outside of the building they were in. Dojo soon slithered in front of the group and enlarged.

The others hopped on dojo, eager to leave, dojo then soared into the skies. The ride was silent as the monks felt the air brush against their skin caused by dojo whizzing through the skies, each contemplating different topics in silence. Kimiko then nudged raimundo hesitantly. Raimundo frowned, practically sensing the worry kimiko held. He then turned around to see kimikos anxious sapphire orbs.

"What's wrong kimiko?" Questioned raimundo as he lifted his right hand to the left side of kimiko's face, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Kimiko gave a slight blush at the action, averting her eyes from raimundo's. Raimundo gave a soft smile and placed his hands back on dojo to keep balance.

"Chase…didn't show up, don't you think it's strange? I mean…since he needs the key of dì yù and the cube of chi cǔn so that the creatures of the underworld can access earth." Replied kimiko. Raimundo gave a slight frown as a serious expression crept on his features.

"Exactly, master fung said that the cube of chi cǔn needs the key of dì yù so that the Creatures of the _underworld_ can access the earth," Raimundo paused, seemingly debating whether or not to trouble kimiko with his thoughts. "But I think there's something master fung's not telling us about _limbo_._"_

Dojo then landed at the xiaolin temple, where master fung greeted them.

"I trust you were successful in retrieving the key of dì yù." Spoke master fung. Omi was first to respond.

"Oh yes master fung and it was most amazing how-

"Omi found it camouflaged in the stone walls." Interrupted raimundo.

The others then gave him shocked expressions as raimundo handed the key to master fung. Master fung frowned and gave raimundo a suspicious look before mentally shrugging it off and taking the key to the vault. The others then turned to look at raimundo, questioned expressions written on their features.

"My friend, why did you give me all of the debit?" Asked omi. Raimundo smirked and gave omi a brotherly pat on the head.

"Credit omi, and I did it because…well…let's just let you figure that one out." Raimundo then yawned and turned around, limping towards his cubicle as kimiko, clay, and omi each glanced at his retreating form.

"Sometimes I jus' can't understand rai." Spoke clay as he headed towards the kitchen. Omi frowned and dusted his xiaolin robes.

"I am most confused." Spoke omi as he headed towards the training grounds. Kimiko smiled softly at raimundo's retreating form, afterwards sauntering towards her cubicle in hopes of speaking with Keiko.

_Kimiko's cubicle…_

Kimiko sighed, leaning her head on her mat and lifting her PDA. It was full of messages from her father, he would usually ask her if she was ok or if she needed money, or if she'd like something. Kimiko gave a silent chuckle as her PDA began to blink several different colors and played a ringtone. Her cousin keiko's name displayed on the screen. Kimiko smiled and pressed a button, holding the Pda close to her ear. "Hey keiko." Spoke kimiko.

"Hey kimiko, I heard about raimundo…you have a habit of leaving up your chat room… is he okay?" inquired Keiko.

"Yeah." Replied kimiko.

"Has he asked you out yet?"

"Keiko! This is hardly the time to talk about that!"

"Yeah, yeah evil and stuff…listen, I gotta go, dad wants me to meet some company guy."

"Ok, bye Keiko."

"Bye Kim!"

Kimiko placed her PDA beside her and laid her head on her mat, ebony hair cascading over her sheets as her thoughts lingered on her conversation with raimundo.

_Why would master fung hide something from us?_

* * *

**Thank's for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! And...I got new reviewers! Special thanks to:lilanimefan247, whom reviewed every previously updated chapter! And IJ, another new reviewer. hqueen735, thanks for reviewing, you get special thanks too!**

**My aunt just had a massive stroke today...I finished this chapter yesterday and I thought I should just publish it, It'll probably take me quite a bit of time for another update...please keep up hope that she will stay alive and well...Thanks...**

* * *

"Master fung! The elder monks want to speak with you!" Informed dojo as he watched his master with interest. Master fung was in a classic meditation position, sitting with his legs crossed similar to a pretzel on the red floor of the meditation room. The elderly master opened his eyes calmly and stood from his position, heading towards the meeting area.

Meeting area, elder monks-

There was silence between the elder monks as they awaited master fungs appearance, each bore tired, angry and anxious expressions on their faces as the monk finally entered. Whispers flooded the area until a monk with salt and pepper colored hair and tired grey eyes spoke. "Fung, do you know why we requested you here?" Asked the monk as he leant on his cane. Master fung calmly eyed the monk and spoke, words exiting his mouth carefully as the elder monks listened with interest.

"No, but I would like to be informed." Replied master fung as the other ten elder monks gave him a disappointed look. The grey-eyed man frowned at master fung.

"You have not yet informed your elemental warriors of limbo." Spoke a tall monk with a short black goatee and green robes similar to master fungs. Master fung frowned.

"I feel that they are not ready for such information-

"Cut the crap fung, you knew that even without the key of dì yù that chase young would still be able to summon the residents of limbo!" Spoke the grey-eyed man whom had spoken to master fung first, the chief elder monk. Master fung scowled at the tone of the chiefs' voice and gave him a calm glance.

"Master dàn! I have my reasons for not informing the monks-

"Do state them fung, because of you _Curtis young_ and nearly the entire heylin army are going to be unleashed upon us in a _Week!" _The monk with the green robes paused._ "_Do you have a plan fung?" Master fung sighed and placed his arms to his side.

"Yes, I do but…"

"But What?" Master dàn demanded.

"The shoku warrior is still injured."

"Ok, fung, explain your "_plan"_. Demanded the tall monk.

"I plan to send the shoku warrior undercover on the heylin side-

"Why the shoku warrior?" Asked the short monk.

"He has…experience."

"The wind warrior? This is an outrage! What if he betrays us again?" Spoke the tall monk.

"He will not betray us taì." Assured fung, referring to the tall monk, "He has already proven that much."

"Has he now?" Argued the pugnacious tall monk. The sound of the chief elder monks cane tapping the ground harshly snapped Tai back to attention.

"_SILENCE!" _Yelled Master dàn, "I have heard enough of your bickering!"

The other monks were silent, not wanting to upset the chief even more. Master dàn scowled and turned his head towards master fung, running a hand through his black and white hair before sighing.

"Now, master fung, you do realize what your putting at stake, and I trust your judgment, but you must inform the warriors of the _real_ situation, preferably now." He spoke as the other elder monks present frowned and gave master fung disapproving looks.

Master fung ignored his fellow elder monks stares, nodding as excused himself, heading towards the kitchen, where dojo was sure to be.

_The kitchen…_

"You know clay, you should really try these egg rolls."

"Dojo, no offense but, I'm'a steak kinda person."

"Ok, suit yourself, more for me!" Responded dojo as he stuffed a large egg roll in his mouth. Master fung then entered the kitchen, a weary expression rested on his features.

"Dojo, Please summon the monks to the grand hall." Spoke fung, a solemn expression on his face. Clay, hearing this, rose from his chair and began towards the grand hall. Dojo smiled as he began to exit the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to glance at master fung.

"Ok master fung, but what's with the long look? We got the key!" Stated dojo as he continued to glance at the elderly monk.

Master fung simply walked past dojo and headed towards the grand hall.

Dojo frowned and turned around, peeking outside of the doorway to glance at master fungs retreating form. "Jeez, What was that all about?"

Omi's brows curved in concentration, eyes closed as his right hand extended, palm spread. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the locations of the training dummies, sensing the locations with his accurate tiger instincts. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he disappeared in a flash, afterwards reappearing where he previously stood. The training dummies were covered in thick ice as Omi grinned. "Ha! I have finally mastered the leopard strike!" Exclaimed omi as he pressed his finger on an ice-covered dummy. The dummy fell to the ground moments later, shattering like glass onto the grass of the training grounds.

"Hey kiddo! Master fung wants you in the grand hall!" Yelled dojo as he entered the training grounds.

"Ok, dojo." Replied omi as he strode towards the grand hall. Dojo then exited the training grounds, heading towards kimikos cubicle.

Kimiko was currently reading the Tokyo news when dojo entered.

"Master fung wants you in the grand hall." He spoke as he began towards raimundos cubicle. Kimiko then ambled towards the grand hall.

Raimundo's silent snoring filled his cubicle as dojo entered. "Hey rai master f-" Dojo was silent when he noticed raimundo was sleeping. The small green dragon slithered near raimundo and gave a sigh.

"Hey, kid, wake up." Spoke dojo as he nudged raimundo, but he didn't awaken. Dojo frowned and placed his hands on his hips, his expression instantly changed to a grin as he exited raimundo's cubicle and reentered, but this time, with a large, round object: His trusty gong.

"Kid, WAKE UP!" He shouted as he struck the gong few inches from raimundo's ear. The noise seemingly caused raimundo to stir slightly. Afterwards, raimundo rose from his mat with a yawn, rubbing his eyes and glaring at dojo.

"Uggh, dojo! I'm up! Jeez…" Spoke raimundo as he rose from his mat. "What do you want?"

"Master fung wants you in the grand hall."

"Ok, what's it about this time?" Asked raimundo as he sleepily sighed.

"I dunno, probably has to do with the key though…" Responded dojo.

"Hn…" Raimundo exited his cubicle with dojo in tow, heading down one of the many hallways of the temple.

The monks were waiting patiently for their elderly master to speak, eyes glinting with worry as they looked to master fung. Then, the master spoke words that confirmed raimundo and kimiko's suspicions. "Young monks, I fear that now is the time you must be informed of the actual situation at hand."

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter seems rushed...thanks for reading, and I hope you review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**HalloFreak: Thanks for the review, it means a lot. hqueen735: Me too. okami's princess: This chapter's your hint! lilanimefan247: My twin sister told me that that would be an awesome part to end it on...for once she was right. minato4ever: Thanks for the review! It helps.**

**Thanks to all for reviewing, it really made my day...Unfortunately my aunt fell into a coma...I hope she recovers...and soon.**

* * *

The monks were silent, each obliviously contributing to the tension in the room. Clay and omi bore slightly confused expressions on their faces as they glanced to master fung, whilst raimundo and kimiko bore looks of anxiety. "Whaddya mean master fung? Ya already told us that the cube of chi cǔn allows its user to manipulate dimensions to summon creatures from the underworld and access limbo." Spoke clay, breaking the silence as he remembered what master fung had told them. Master fung's eyes seemed to lose their joy filled glint, his gaze once again traveled over the monks forms before he took a quiet breath and spoke.

"I believe I have not yet informed you of the fact that the cube of chi cǔn does not need the key of di yu to summon the inhabitants of limbo—"

"And what does that mean?" Interrupted raimundo. Master fung gave raimundo a stern glare before continuing.

"It means that since chase young has the cube of chi cǔn, he does not require the key of di yu to free Curtis young from limbo." At hearing the information, raimundo's face instantly darkened at the information, fists clenching. The others could tell he was going to yell at master fung, but before raimundo could, omi piped up.

"Curtis young?" Exclaimed the small monk as his eyes widened.

Master fung nodded. "Curtis young was chase young's father, and supreme general commander of the Heylin forces. 1420 years ago, Curtis young, in anger of his sons' choice to join the xiaolin order, and Wuya's defeat, summoned the warriors of the Heylin to destroy the xiaolin temple and engulf the world in darkness. They nearly destroyed the order of the xiaolin, and ruled the world for six months, until master monk guan and grandmaster Dashi imprisoned them in limbo with the use of the cube of chi cǔn, they then erased the worlds memory of the event, with the exception of the xiaolin order, by using the emperor scorpion and wushan geyser." Raimundo scowled, clearly irked by the information.

"Master fung, I have a question." At hearing the tone in raimundo's voice, kimiko, omi, and clay each glanced at the scene with worry, but master fung simply gave raimundo a calm glance.

"Yes, raimundo." Master fung's elderly eyes bore into raimundo's frustrated ones.

"If you knew that chase young could free his father and most of the heylin forces from limbo, why didn't you tell us sooner? Couldn't we have stopped it?" Master fung sighed.

Reckless as always…

"No, raimundo, once the cube of chi cǔn is used, there are four seals and twelve barriers to break, and once the cube of chi cǔn is activated it is impossible to deactivate until it is finished opening the seals and barriers." At hearing the information, the monks were silent, each only hearing the occasional sound of the elder monks footsteps scattering around the wooden floors. Kimiko then took a quiet breath as she clenched her fists.

"How do we stop them?" She questioned. Master fung smiled softly at kimiko.

"Do not worry young monks, I have a plan, but for now you must rest." Replied master fung as the monks nodded. Kimiko, omi, clay, and raimundo all exited an order. As raimundo began to exit through the doorway, master fung then spoke, a slightly fearful tone was detected by raimundo in his voice.

"Raimundo, please stay seated." Raimundo quickly jet from the doorway to the floor, sitting across from master fung.

"I swear I'm not the one who put toenails in your tea!" Master fung raised a brow at raimundo's behavior.

"That is not why I requested that you stay, but now that I am informed of that unfortunate displeasure, I will refrain from drinking tea for the next few days." Replied master fung as raimundo chuckled nervously. Master fung frowned as he contemplated his next sentence; short-lived silence engulfed the darkened room. The elderly monk then gave raimundo a stern, yet pleading look.

"I would like you to go undercover on the heylin side-

"No way master fung, I'm not too keen on getting chummy with the bad guys, they have this thirst for revenge when they get double-crossed." Raimundo spoke as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. His green eyes then grew a more serious look. "Besides..." He muttered in a tone that was barely audible as he avoided master fungs gaze. "I swore a long time ago that I wouldn't ever go back." Master fungs eyes widened, but only slightly, afterwards, his face grew a look of understanding as he glanced to raimundo.

"You wont _actually _be on the heylin side, you will be undercover so that you can retrieve the cube of chi cǔn, if you do not perform this task, then the world is as good as gone." Explained master fung. Raimundo frowned and opened his mouth to yell at master fung, but thought better of it seeing master fung's warning expression, and opted for clenching his fists.

"We could beat chase young and-

"You are not ready for that, if you go undercover and chase young trusts you, he will allow you to guard the cube of chi cǔn, once you acquire the cube of chi cǔn, you shall bring it back to us so that we may place it in the heylin seed vault, where the key is. " Raimundo seemed skeptical, but remained calm as master fung gave him a calm glance.

"How long do we have until the seals and barriers are broken?" He asked as master fung avoided his gaze.

"One week." Replied master fung. Raimundos expression instantly darkened at the information. Raimundo then stood and calmly walked past master fung.

"I see…" The sound of the door to the grand hall forcefully being slammed echoed in master fungs ears as he gave a weary sigh.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read, and I hope you review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hqueen735:… okami's princess: please read…HalloFreak: Well…don't get your hopes up (Spoiler alert…) thanks for the words. lilanimefan247: I agree with the evil comebacks thing. meme12345bunny: One of my new reviewers! I don't plan on not doing so. zen129: I'm not sure on the pairings yet…(Never really was good at making decisions…my sis made me get an account…). This is really a bad month for me…my aunt's in a coma and my moms best friends were in a car accident…they're really nice…**

**Well, enough personal stuff…please review! I'd really appreciate your opinions on this chapter, whether good or bad, they'll help me improve as a writer…while I'm still young**

* * *

It had taken a week for master fung to persuade raimundo to agree, but it wasn't unexpected by the elderly master. Raimundo reluctantly agreed, but master fung knew better than to assume that meant raimundo would comply with the entire plan. He'd probably come up with one on his own, just in case something went wrong. Since master fung informed the elemental monks of the heylin one-man army, raimundo had already healed up and presented his shoku abilities. The monks were also preparing to pay a visit to chase young and his father.

"Young monks, it is time for a briefing on your mission, please follow me to the grand hall." Spoke master fung as the monks followed him.

_In the grand hall..._

The monks were patient, eagerly waiting for their master to speak. Master fung sighed as he glanced at his pupils. Omi was sitting with his legs crossed, a determined expression on his face. Kimiko was in a kneeling position, hands resting on her knees as she patiently waited for master fung to speak. Clay was sitting in a similar manner to kimiko. Raimundo sat across from master fung; a calm look resided over his features as he concentrated his gaze on the floor. Master fung frowned; he could tell raimundo was contemplating the outcome of the situation. Master fung then pulled a small brown bag from behind him and tossed it to raimundo, whom caught it with ease and laid it to his side.

"Raimundo, Here is a bag of shen gong wu containing the eye of dashi, the falcons eye, the eagle scope, and the longi kite, to use to gain chase young's trust." Spoke master fung, He then glanced at kimiko, omi, and clay.

"Omi, I want you to help clay and kimiko infiltrate chase young's lair, but as soon as things get troublesome, I want you all to retreat, understand?"

"Yes, master fung, I shall carry out your orders with the utmost amount of skill and agility!" Exclaimed omi as raimundo rolled his eyes. Kimiko smiled, even at a time like this, omi's mind was still on…his ego. Clay grinned. Master fung smiled softly at his students actions and stood.

"Now, let us begin the mission." Spoke master fung as the kimiko, omi, and clay stood, following master fung to the temple courtyards as raimundo lingered in the grand hall. Raimundo then lifted the bag of shen gong wu and sighed.

I sure hope fungmeister's plan works…

Raimundo stood, rushing out of the grand hall to join the others in the bronze-colored hallway with red carpet.

Suddenly the walls exploded causing rubble and dust to blow in the monks' faces. The monks coughed and attempted to regain sight through the debris as they heard an unfamiliar deep voice.

"Why, I didn't expect this…the walls are so much more flimsy than they were the last time I blew them up." The dust began to clear as the voice echoed in the monks' ears. Master fung visibly blanched at the sight of the enemy.

"C-Curtis young!" He spoke as he positioned himself in a fighting stance. The man was tall, and wore heavy black armor with spikes on the shoulders and gauntlets, a sword scabbard rested against his left side, on his chest guard was a strange insignia shaped like the letter "Y" with a snake traveling down the middle, on his face, a very short goatee, and piercing red eyes, he had hair just like his son.

"Ok… you know me, but who on gods green earth are you?" Asked the man. Another voice then traveled into the conversation.

"He is master fung, teacher of the elemental monks and guardian of the xiaolin temple." Spoke a figure only familiar to master fung, dojo, and omi.

"Master dàn…" Master fung eyed the figure warily. The chief was one of the oldest elder monks. Entering the battle in such a condition would most likely produce waning results.

There was a tension-filled silence as Curtis and master Dàn glared at each other. Master dan then tapped his cane on the ground harshly as an angered look rested on his features as he spoke.

"You rotten piece of heylin trash! I figured since your defeat that you would refrain from showing your face out of shame!" The mysterious man scowled as he glared at master dan.

"How dare you disrespect me! ASSASSINS!"

Four figures then appeared next to him on the hallway of the temple. One had spiky blue hair and orange eyes, he also wore a sword-like earring on his right ear and carried large kama-like weapons in both hands, another much larger figure had several tattoos and piercings and carried spiked tekkō-like weapons in his fists, he had orange hair, black eyes, and a physique much larger than clay, another regular-sized figure had pink hair, blue eyes and star earrings on both of her ears and carried shuriken, the last figure had white hair, red eyes, and carried a fairly large guan dao. All wore variating black apparel.

"Yes, master?" questioned the blue haired one. Curtis scowled and turned his attention to the blue-haired one.

"Kill them all! Make them beg for mercy and slit their throats!" Chase frowned and eyed Curtis exasperatedly.

"Father…that's not the plan…"

"Oh, right…disregard everything I just said and remember the plan!"

"Yes sir!" Replied the figures in unison as they set out to complete their orders. Clay instantly turned around and thrust his fist in the opposite side of the hallway, creating a large hole for the monks to exit through and afterwards escaping with the monks in tow. Chase frowned as his eyes lingered on the area where the monks had been, he then focused his gaze through the hole to see the monks scattered around the temple courtyard.

"Slaves!" Shouted chase as his enslaved warriors appeared. "You know what to do." Spoke chase as his warriors nodded. The jungle cats immediately set in different directions of the hallway.

The monks were standing in the courtyard, side by side when they heard a voice shout. "Dragons, prepare yourselves!" Their eyes turned towards an orange haired figure whom was atop the roof of one of the complexes of the temple, eyes widening as they witnessed the figure jump off as if ready to attack. The monks instantly stepped away from clay, leaving the tall cowboy in the line of the figures attack.

**Normally, I despise the idea of adding oc's, and describing outfits. **_**But,**_** My sister insists that I do so…maybe having a sibling as a beta reader isn't a good idea…maybe I'll try my brother…****Anyways, tell me what you think! (Review…) And thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**More reviewers! HalloFreak: Cool...I thought nobody would like the OC's. zen129: Nice ideas! Thanks for voicing your opinions, it's really appreciated! Berrylicious-Gurl: Thanks! The review let me know that you're still interested in the story. xXAwesomnessKiraXx: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks to all for reviewing! Now, on with the story...**

* * *

Clay's hands became instantly encased in rock as he eyed the figure with a frown. He then brought his hands up and clasped the orange-haired figure's airborne punch. The force of the attack sent clay's feet grinding into the ground. The orange haired figure gave a frown as he landed on the ground, left fist still being clutched by clay's right hand. Clay smirked.

"Aren't ya gonna introduce yerself?" The orange haired figure gave a larger frown and glanced at clay's rock encased fist. His eyes then traveled back to clay. "What kind of ability is that?" He asked as clay gave a frown. Clay released the orange-haired figures fist and tipped his hat. "I'll tell you somethin' when ya introduce yerself, It just aint right to ask me questions without introducing yerself." The orange-haired figure scowled and rubbed his wrists whilst stubbornly avoiding clay's glare. "Name's lì, what's yours?" Clay smirked and glanced at the figure. "I'm clay." Lì scowled and took a stance as clay frowned and did the same. Suddenly, Lì appeared in front of clay, throwing a quick punch. Clay's eyes widened at the speed of the attack, but tilted his head as Lì's fist whizzed past his face, grazing his cheek. Clay wasted no time sending a powerful punch directly in to Lì's stomach, sending the large figure several feet backwards. Lì frowned and grounded his feet into the ground seconds before hitting a tree, the momentum causing dirt to wander in the air. Clay frowned and encased his fists in rock, afterwards pounding it into the ground.

"Wudai canyon, metal!" Iron spikes erupted from the ground as Lì's eyes widened. Lì jumped high in the air, avoiding the spikes and preparing to land in clay's safe area. Clay smirked and pulled a small, brown comb from his pocket. "Tangle web comb!" He shouted as beige tentacles erupted from the item, heading directly for Lì. Lì's eyes widened as he witnessed the tentacles come within feet of him. At the rate he was falling at, he'd land directly in the trap. Still airborne, he quickly removed one of his tekko and chucked it at clay. Clay turned his head to eye the item, stepping to the side and dodging it before a verse flashed through his head.

"_Yes, the tangle web comb is a difficult shen gong wu to master, it requires absolute focus."_

Clay scowled. Lì had distracted him, completely burning any focus he had on the comb. He glanced at the comb he held before he was wrapped in the tentacles from it. Lì, whom had landed moments before, walked towards clay and scowled, glancing at the comb the blonde teen held before jerking it from his palm. Lì had a curious expression on his face as he observed the comb. "Cute toy." He muttered. He then glanced to clay. "Mind if I borrow it?" The reply earned from clay was a series of muffled sounds. Lì smirked. "I'll take that as a no." After the comment, Lì slung clay over his shoulder, afterwards giving a pained grunt. "Kid, you're fatter than you look."

**IIIIII **

Kimiko frowned as she eyed the clearing she was in. After she and the others separated from clay she'd found herself in a more discrete area of the temple. She shivered as she felt a chilly wind rush by, hair swaying in the air. She quickly turned around and stepped slightly to her side as a sharp metal item impaled a tree several feet behind her. She then did a series of back flips, avoiding several more of the items that impaled themselves in the ground, afterwards remaining still and observing the area. "Oh…I missed." Kimiko turned her head sharply to the right to see a pink-haired feminine figure. "Hey!" The figure shouted. "Name's kuai! What's yours?" Kimiko scowled and lit her hands with her element.

"You try to kill me and _then_ ask for my name? That's rude." The pink haired figure gave a small frown before shrugging it off and lifting another of her weapons. "Well, at least I told you my name…now you're the one who's rude!" Kimiko frowned and ceased the fire in her hands. "I'm kimiko." Kuai gave a clear frown and took a stance. A fireball bolted directly for her right foot, but she quickly dodged it by sprinting to her side and chucking several shuriken directly for kimiko. Kimiko's eyes widened before she turned around and ran behind a tree. She could hear the shuriken plant in the other side of the tree before she heard a sigh. "I'm going to do a little switch up, but don't worry, you'll have some more entertainment soon enough." Kimiko took a cautious glance from behind the tree and gave a sigh of relief as she noticed the pink-hair foe had left.

**IIIIII**

Omi frowned as he eyed his foe. He'd ended up in an area of the temple near a forest, standing few feet in front of a blue-haired figure. The blue-haired foe scowled. "Well?" A confused expression appeared on omi's features as he glanced at the figure. The figure sighed exasperatedly. "Care to introduce yourself?" Omi's usual innocent grin appeared on his features before he replied. "My name is omi," He spoke as he pointed a thumb to his chest proudly, afterwards glancing at the blue-haired figure. "What is your name—"?

Omi quickly stepped to the side as several sharp objects were impaled in a tree not to far behind him. The blue-haired figure smirked as he twirled one of the objects that were impaled in the tree in his hand. "Name's Chāng." Omi frowned before his hands were encased in orbs of water, but before he could launch the attack, another figure appeared. Omi witnessed Chāng groan before glaring at the other figure. "What is it Kuài?" The figure identified as kuai crossed her arms and scowled at omi before turning her head back to Chāng. "The slaves are having trouble finding _it_, so I'm going to have to help them." Kuai spoke, gesturing to a stray jungle cat that prowled the area. "And if that doesn't work, then the boss is going to use plan B, so you're going to finish up here quickly, and then fight the girl." Chāng smirked and turned to omi. "Looks like you're not getting a fight today, kid." The look on omi's face was a clear pout before he took a stance. "You are clearly an enemy, therefore I cannot allow you to—

"Blah, blah, blah…" Chang sighed before pulling something from his pocket. "I found this neat looking toy lying around some wind chimes." Omi's eyes widened. "I wonder what that old geezer I knocked out said it was called…" Chang placed on a look of mock confusion before lifting the item higher. Omi's proud stance seemed to lose its confidence before he began running in a different direction. "That's right!" Chang chided before kuai blocked omi's escape.

"_Woozy shooter."_

_

* * *

_

**Please review! Your opinions contribute greatly to the story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if the update took long...**

**XSrules95, drgnzRreal, Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Kimiko gave a scowl as she noticed several jungle cats prowling the area. The situation they'd been placed in by chase wasn't a good one. She was slightly irked by the fact that master fung didn't warn them about Curtis sooner, but she wasn't much sure how much that would've helped. Kimiko glanced around the area, peering from behind the tree that she was hiding behind to see that jungle cats surrounded her, but the felines didn't seem to recognize her location. Kimiko peered further into the area and noticed a slight opening in the jungle cats oblivious formation. She smirked. With the right timing, she would be able to sneak past the jungle cats.

"You're not gonna make it."

Kimiko whipped her head behind her to see a smirking blue-haired figure, wasting no time in sending a flurry of fireballs at him before jumping from behind the tree. The jungle cats' heads turned towards her, low growls rumbling from their throats as they began prowling towards her. The blue-haired figure sauntered from behind the tree; hands stuffed in his pockets as he calmly glanced at kimiko. The jungle cats hesitantly stepped backwards as the blue-haired warrior approached kimiko. Kimiko took a stance as the blue-haired figure's mouth curved into a frown. "Names chang…" He trailed, removing his hands from his pockets. "And you must be kimiko." Kimiko scowled, hands alighting with fire as she glared at chang. In one swift movement, kimiko dodged one of chang's sickle-like weapons, bolting for chang with as much speed as she could muster. Chang's eyes widened at the speed. He quickly lifted the woozy shooter and opened his mouth to call its name, but it was kicked out of his hands by a livid kimiko. Thinking quickly, chang crashed his fist into kimiko's head, watching as she fell to the ground, unconscious. A sigh of relief escaped changs mouth as he glanced at the woozy shooter.

_That was a close one… _

**IIIIII**

Master fung's weary eyes roved over chase and curtis' forms. He then glanced to master dan and scowled as he witnessed the elder warrior take a stance, afterwards averting his gaze back to chase and curtis. Curtis scowled and clasped his sword as he glanced at the masters.

"Are you sure that you wish to fight us?" Master fung frowned, master dan sighed. The latter master tapped his cane on the ground before sending curtis a glare. "You were sent to limbo for your heinous crimes against the xiaolin order, your cruel forms of interrogation, and your vast amount of war crimes. As a xiaolin warrior, I am bound by my title to redo the deeds performed by grandmaster dashi himself."

Curtis frowned and raised his sword, malicious intent shown clearly in his eyes. "I will not relent." At that, the previously dormant warrior lunged for master dan, but before his attack could connect with its intended target, a foot slammed into the side of his head. Curtis stood his ground and glanced to his right to master fung's surprised form. He quickly grabbed master fung's leg and attempted to swing him into master dan, but the latter stepped to the side as master fung crashed into the ground near his right. Master dan raised a brow at master fung.

"Thanks for the save, fung." Master fung spat grass from his mouth before standing and glaring at curtis. Curtis frowned, raising his sword once more before his eyes glinted a dangerous red. "Now, you have anger-

"Ruby of ramses." Master fung and master dan instantly dropped to their knees as they were surrounded by a bright red light. Curtis glanced behind him to see chase, whom was holding a small ruby that glowed an eerie red. Curtis glared at chase.

"What was that? I was about to end their miserable lives!" Chase frowned and calmly walked to stand next to his father, afterwards glancing at the glowing masters.

"I saw no need for you to stain your new armor with blood." Chase glared at master fung and master dan. "I suppose now you may restrain them." Master fung scowled, eyes only managing a sideways glance towards master dan. Master Dan's weary eyes had a look of resignation as he glanced at master fung. "Now, our hope falls on the dragons in training…"

**IIIIII**

Raimundo scowled as he eyed his white-haired opponent. He lifted a sword he'd managed to find near one of the elder monks and glared at the opponent. The white haired figure remained stagnant, red eyes boring into raimundo's form. None of the warriors were in a stance. Raimundo sighed and slung his sword over his shoulder.

"Can I at least know your name before I kick your butt?" The white-haired figure disappeared in an instant. Raimundo's eyes widened before he crouched. The white-haired figure's punch missed its target, fist flying by raimundo's shoulder as raimundo smirked. Raimundo quickly jabbed his left elbow behind him, crashing it into the white-haired figure's stomach. The figure stood his ground and gave a slight yelp in pain. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of raimundo before glaring at him.

"My name is xin, what's yours?" Raimundo scowled and sheathed his sword. "I'm raimundo." Xin scowled and took a small glance at raimundo before charging towards the teen, aiming a punch for raimundo's head. Raimundo blocked the attack with his right forearm before sending his fist into xin's chest. Xin grunted and took a few steps backwards, recovering quickly before lunging for raimundo, aiming another punch for his head. This time, raimundo grabbed xin's fist, smirking as he witnessed xin's dumbfounded expression. Raimundo quickly curled his right hand into a fist and brought it upwards, intending to land a finishing hit to xin's side. Suddenly, something heavy crashed into raimundo's side, sending the teen crashing into the grass. Raimundo groaned and groggily opened his eyes to see a large feline. A tiger to be exact. The tiger's large fangs were bared, a low, feral growl rumbling like thunder from its throat as it glared at raimundo with a primitive ferocity. It quickly brought its head downwards, clearly attempting to dislocate raimundo's shoulder with its jaw, but raimundo quickly thrust his feet into the tiger's chest. It didn't seem to harm the tiger much, but it was enough to push it off of raimundo. Raimundo entered into a back flip to gain distance from the predator, gracefully landing on his feet. His eyes widened as he witnessed the jungle cat advance towards him with amazing speed. Within seconds, the tigers jaw clamped down on raimundo's right shoulder. Raimundo gave a grunt in pain as he felt the tigers fangs dig into his flesh. The tiger positioned its paws on raimundo's shoulders for support, standing only on its hind legs. Raimundo could feel warm blood seeping from his shoulder as he felt the tigers fangs digging deeper into his flesh, he winced as he felt a bone crack from the pressure of the tigers jaw. He then focused his gaze elsewhere as he heard the fast rhythm of footsteps on the grass. Xin was quickly approaching him; his fist reeled back as he clearly attempted a punch for raimundo's head. Raimundo smirked and moved slightly to his left, watching as xin's fist collided with the tiger's head, rather than his, and rendering the feline unconscious. In one swift movement, raimundo kicked the tigers limp form to his side and drew his sword, crashing the hilt of it into xin's forehead. Raimundo grinned and kicked xin's limp form in the area with the limp tiger. Raimundo dusted his hands together and slung them behind his head before giving a sigh of relief.

"I thought I was done for back there…" Familiar growls then erupted the area. Raimundo took a disbelieving glance around the area to see that he was surrounded by jungle cats, a majority of the felines crouched as if ready to pounce. Raimundo raised a brow. "You want some now, Tarzan rejects?" Raimundo raised his sword threateningly before preparing a burst of wind.

"I wouldn't do that."

Raimundo ceased his attempted attack at the familiar voice and frowned as the jungle cats' postures relaxed. Chase then appeared in front of him, curtis standing to his side. Clay was bound by what raimundo recognized as the tangle web comb, master fung and master dan were tied with what looked like steel enforced rope, kimiko was unconscious, and Omi laid near chase' feet, he wasn't bound or unconscious, but he did seem slightly disoriented. Curtis held a small dagger dangerously close to kimiko's neck, a sinister smirk on his features. Raimundo's expression instantly darkened, arms lay to his side, a loosened grip on his sword as his hair cast a shadow over his face. He then relinquished his grip on his sword, the only part of his body moving being the left hand that lost its grip. The sword fell to the ground with a loud 'clang'.

"What do you want?" Raimundo muttered, attempting to keep his voice steady. Chase' smirk grew even more sinister, eyes glinting more malicious than ever. Raimundo felt a cold wind pass over his shoulders. He frowned, acknowledging the fact that chase had teleported behind him. Chase then spoke, a cold wind blowing through the area as his breath passed over raimundo's shoulder.

"_Your loyalty."__

* * *

_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**lilanimefan247, XSrules95, Rebel Gurl2010, HalloFreak, Berrylicious-Gurl, ledah13, angel-devil-2009, DarknessMoon96, Wolfeternity, meme12345bunny, Thanks for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**Chase smirked at the solemn expression that encased raimundo's features. "If you swear your eternal loyalty to me, then your friends lives will be spared."

Raimundo couldn't believe the position chase had placed him. Not only were his friends' lives being used as collateral, but chase was also making him break a promise he'd made to his teammates, right in front of their faces. He opened his mouth to speak, but clenched his teeth at the sight of the wide smirk on chase's face. He knew his answer, but knowing chase, he'd twist his own words and kill his friends and master, all the while gaining a new servant. He had to pick his words carefully, or the situation wouldn't end pretty. Raimundo clenched his fists.

"You have to promise that you wont kill them when I swear my loyalty to you…" Chase frowned. He figured tricking raimundo wouldn't be easy, but at this rate, he wouldn't be able to squeeze in any extras. He frowned and cast Curtis a glance before the older warrior nodded. "Very well then." Raimundo glared at chase.

"You can't attack them and you will return them to the temple safely along with the rest of the elder monks _immediately _after our agreement…"

Chase's lips curved into a tight scowl as he glared at raimundo. "I will agree to your terms only after you swear your loyalty to me and my father," Chase hesitated at raimundo's wary look. "You have my word." Raimundo's eyes retained their wary look. Chase and Curtis could easily overpower him, especially in the current situation, if they wanted him dead, it would've already happened. But they clearly didn't want him dead; they wanted him to join them, which meant that they want something else. Raimundo figured chase was probably going after a bigger slice of the pie.

"You take any longer thinking about it and my hand might just slip." Chase gave a glare at Curtis. Raimundo frowned and shook his head. This was no time to think it over. If he chose his words carefully, then the situation would probably end up in his advantage. With a clearly stubborn, although willing expression, he began to speak. "Chase young, Curtis young—"

"Kneel."

Raimundo glared at Curtis, but nevertheless complied, kneeling on one knee, and bowing his head in defeat. Master fung frowned. "Contemplate your actions, raimundo…for once you agree—

"There's no turning back." Raimundo gave a quiet sigh. At any moment, their lives were far more important than his freedom. He glanced at omi's seemingly intoxicated form, afterwards giving a glance to clay. The look in the tall blonde's eyes was clearly disapproving, but they displayed a slight amount of fear. He then glanced to kimiko's limp form. She was unconscious, completely oblivious to her surroundings, and the situation. Once he laid eyes on the dagger that was mere centimeters away from her throat, all thoughts came to a halt.

"Chase young, Curtis young, I swear my eternal loyalty to you, but in exchange..." Chase grew the most satisfied smirk that raimundo had ever seen before Curtis threw kimiko's limp form in front of raimundo. "We have agreed to your previously stated terms as promised. We will not attack, or kill, kimiko, clay, omi, Master dàn, master fung and the rest of the monks of the xiaolin temple, and we'll allow them return safely to the xiaolin temple." Chase spoke afterwards glancing smugly at raimundo. "A wise choice dragon of the wind…" Chase began, glancing at raimundo's solemn form. "But soon, you'll realize the price you paid." Raimundo silently walked towards chase as the latter warrior prepared to teleport to his lair, lacking the willpower to take one last glance at his friends and master.

**IIIIII**

Clay frowned as he glanced at kimiko's unconscious form, afterwards glancing to omi. The little monk had finally worn off from the woozy shooters effects. He kept asking where raimundo was, but clay remained silent. Master fung had assigned the blonde monk to inform his friends of the situation while he met with the elder monks. Clay then heard a groan and turned his head to kimiko's now conscious form. Kimiko blinked wearily before eying her two friends. Her eyes scanned the room once more before she opened her eyes wider, now seemingly fully awake.

"Where's rai?" Clay tensed and removed his hat from his head before glancing at a candle, one of few that kept light in the dark brown room the warriors inhabited. "He…" Clay frowned and placed his hat back on his head. "He swore his loyalty to chase…" Omi's reaction was silence. He had a solemn look on his features as he kept his gaze on his shoes. Kimiko seemed upset though. She clearly didn't want to believe clay, but she knew the tall blonde wouldn't lie. She couldn't believe that raimundo would break his promise. Shortly after he was appointed to his position as shoku warrior, he'd rounded her, clay, and omi in the grand hall and told him how sorry he was for joining wuya, and deceiving them in his plot with Hannibal. He'd then promised that he wouldn't ever join the heylin. "Why—?"

"To save us…." Now kimiko was confused. Omi's eyes widened with slight happiness, but clay could also see fear in the smaller monk's eyes. "Wait…" Kimiko's tired eyes turned warily towards clay. "What happened?" The room was engulfed in silence for few moments until clay clenched his fists and spoke. "They had us hostage…it was his freedom, or our lives." Omi's eyes widened in realization before a solemn look revealed on his innocent features.

"And he chose us…" Kimiko frowned and kept her gaze on clay and omi. Omi's lips curved into a frown before he stood and began to exit the room. "Where are ya goin' partner?" Omi stopped in the doorway of the room and turned to eye clay. "I intend to speak with master fung."

**IIIIII**

Raimundo frowned as he eyed his surroundings. It seemed that he was in the dining room of chase's lair. A long wooden table covered with a pearl-colored tablecloth laid in the center of the rooms marble floors whilst the walls were a deep ebony color. Curtis sat at one end of the table, and chase stood a few feet from raimundo. The elder warrior gestured to a jungle cat, afterwards turning to raimundo. "Escort our new comrade— "

"I'm not your comrade."

Chase frowned at raimundo's incentive, but afterwards ignored the comment and sat near his father. "To his cell." The jungle cat complied, nudging his head against raimundo's leg before the teen moved forward with a scowl. Chase frowned and took a sip from his soup. Silence engulfed the dining room for several moments, the only exception being the occasional sound of Curtis' fork scraping against his plate. The elder warrior scowled and glanced at his son.

"Something seems to be bothering you…" Chase frowned and placed his soup bowl on the dining table. He seemed reluctant to speak, but nevertheless, he glanced at his father and frowned. "The wind warrior…we must be cautious, even with him bound to us by his word…" Curtis arched a brow and lifted his wineglass. "Really?" Chase nodded. "He proves himself as a formidable foe, though not as formidable as the water warrior." Curtis frowned. "And how is that?" Chase frowned and took another sip of his soup. "He's quite the clever one… he seems to possess a high degree of intelligence, though he rarely reveals it…even if overpowering us is highly unlikely, there's still a problem with him outsmarting us." There was another silence in the dining room before the low rumble of Curtis' chuckle was heard. Chase raised a brow.

"I believe you might be overestimating the boy quite a bit, you may have once been overpowered, but I haven't come across a single person to outsmart you, let alone a mortal child." Chase grew a light smile. Perhaps his father was right, but then again, there's still that nagging feeling at the back of his head that told him to keep alert.

**IIIIII**

Omi frowned as he closed the door to the medical room, entering the hallway outside. It was dark; small candles only lighted the halls as omi heard the pounding rain and rumbling thunder. The small monk's head was filled with thoughts as he ventured down the hallway in search of his master. The series of events that led to this had him quite confused. It didn't make any sense to omi why chase would want raimundo on his side, up until now; chase hadn't shown any interest in any of the xiaolin, save for himself. That simple fact alone told omi that chase most likely didn't desire raimundo's loyalty for the purpose of manipulation. Omi scowled and opened the door to a room, afterwards closing it after seeing that master fung wasn't in it. His thoughts continued as he solemnly strode down the hallway. If manipulation wasn't the reason chase wanted raimundo, then the situation seemed all the more logical. Omi had no doubt in his mind that raimundo would make an excellent pupil for chase, his intelligence and deductive skills coupled with his acrobatic abilities made him a powerful adversary, but raimundo's stubborn, cocky, and rebellious attitude made him far less likely to accept chase as a mentor. No, chase definitely didn't desire raimundo for the purpose of a new student, but for something that was more apparent that omi didn't quite seem to grip. The only thing raimundo would have to offer that suits chase's preferences, is knowledge. A light bulb lit in omi's head. Maybe chase didn't want raimundo just for knowledge, but for information, information that raimundo was most likely to know. Omi's expression instantly grew panicked. If chase wanted information from raimundo, then he wouldn't hesitate to exact any means necessary to retrieve it. Omi took a right turn, rushing outside in the pouring rain, but paid no heed to the sadness of his element as he took another right turn and slammed open the doors to the meditation room, not phased in the slightest by the confused look master fung bore as the little yellow monk panted.

"Master fung! I believe raimundo is in great danger!"

**

* * *

****Well, hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Special thanks to: lilanimefan247, and XSrules95 for reviewing. Sorry if this chapter's a little bit short. Things aren't going well with my aunt, but I'll update as soon as I can. Now, onto the chapter.**

**

* * *

**Chase scowled as he eyed the infamous witch that stood mere inches from his throne. He held out a small bowl of rice and glared at the figure. "Take this to the warrior of the wind…" The witch lifted the bowl and set out to do as ordered, turning around and sauntering towards the exit to chase's throne room.

"And wuya?"

The feminine figure turned around with a scowl drawn on her face. "Make sure to warn him that it may be his last meal, and don't injure him too severely." Wuya smirked and turned to head towards her destination. She took a left at the stone door to the throne room and headed down the eerily cold hallway, afterwards taking another left at the sight of a barred door, entering a regular-sized room with cracked stone floors, and a fireplace in the farthest left corner of the room. She gave an even wider smirk as she glanced at the figure that leant against the wall opposite the fireplace. Raimundo leant against the wall, hands bound behind his back by semi-invisible handcuffs, a frown thoroughly creased on his features as he glared at the witch. Wuya set the bowl down a few feet away from raimundo and sauntered in front of him. Raimundo scowled.

"What did you come here for?" Wuya smirked and bent to raimundo's level, one hand positioned on her hip whilst the other cupped raimundo's chin. The teen gave a clear look of hatred. "I see chase hasn't got to you yet." Raimundo raised a brow at wuya's comment, but didn't utter a word.

"This is what happens when you betray me. You could've had anything you've ever wanted, but now..." Wuya released her grip on raimundo's chin and stood, gesturing to the room they inhabited. "You're trapped here, caged like the rebellious dog that you are." Raimundo scoffed. "You don't seem to be doing any better. Chase finally let you off your leash?" Wuya scowled and raised a hand to strike raimundo, but ceased her arm in mid air and smirked, afterwards bending to raimundo's level, assuming the position that she previously held.

"I'll let chase handle you, and believe me, he'll do a lot worse than I could ever do."

Raimundo retained his scowl and remained silent. "Chase wants something from you, and he will stop at nothing to get it, and it will hurt." At that, wuya began to exit the room, but as she reached the doorway, she stopped, afterwards turning only her head and giving a smirk to raimundo.

"Let's just see how tough you really are."

**IIIIII**

Master fung scowled at omi, whom sat few feet in front of the elderly monk in a meditative position. Omi placed his hands on his crossed knees and glanced to master fung. "Master fung, I believe we should hasten our efforts to rescue raimundo—

"I cannot allow that, omi."

Omi's bottom lip quivered as he gave a more pleading look to master fung. "But why?" Master fung gave a stern look to omi before standing. "You are not yet ready to battle chase young." Omi stood also, ceasing his pleading look and replacing it with a crestfallen one. Master fung raised a brow at omi's behavior. "When will we rescue him?" Master fung frowned, contemplating whether he should answer or not when a certain jittery dragon slammed open the doors to the meditation room with clay and behind him.

"We got a live wu! Let's get goin' kid!" Omi gave a small frown to master fung before rushing to the green dragon. Dojo grew in size as the monks situated themselves, flying into the distanced as master fung massaged his temples wearily. A figure appeared from the shadows in the meditation room, giving a concerned glance to master fung. Master fung sighed quietly, already having solved the identity of the person.

"We both know that's not the reason why they can't rescue the wind warrior."

Master fung turned around and gave a friendly glance at the figure. "Guyu…" The medical monk grinned, afterwards sobering his expression once he noticed master fung's weary look.

"Why can't they rescue the wind warrior, did something go wrong at your meeting?" Master fung frowned and sat down in a meditation position, gesturing for Guyu to do the same. The medical monk raised a brow, but remained silent, waiting patiently for master fung to speak. "It's tai again." Guyu frowned and gave a sigh. "What did he do this time?" Tai's dislike of raimundo was fairly obvious, and it seemed to grow even more after raimundo's appointment to shoku warrior. Master fung glanced at the medical monk. "He's somehow convinced the order that raimundo is betraying us again." Guyu's concerned look returned. "When will the wind warrior return?" Master fung stood and began to exit the meditation room, placing an arm on the large entrance door before glancing back to guyu. "The other members of the order said at least a week, they are still making their decision. For now, the best course of action is to patiently await master monk guan's arrival."

**IIIIII**

A glass shattered, tiny pieces scattering across the floor to chase's throne room. "A shen gong wu just activated!" Chase glared at wuya from his throne, afterwards gesturing for a nearby jungle cat to clean up the shattered cup. He then rose and exited his throne room. He already knew what shen gong wu it was. It was the shen gong wu he anticipated to activate since the dawn of his plan. He took the same route that wuya previously used, ending up in the cell that raimundo had previously solely inhabited. Raimundo was fast asleep; few grains of rice dotted his left cheek as his chest rose and fell. He was laid against the wall to the cell. Chase scowled. Raimundo was relinquishing his guard in enemy territory, a trait that didn't quite appeal to chase's sense of logic. Chase mentally shrugged the thought from his mind and sauntered towards raimundo, a clear scowl on his face as he glared at the younger warrior. He calmly lifted a booted foot, and thrust it into raimundo's stomach. The teen groaned quietly and opened his eyes as he felt his backside roughly hit the wall behind him before he warily glared at chase. Chase scowled.

"Get up. It's time to put your loyalty to the test."

* * *

**Review please! The more reviews, the faster the updates!**


	16. Chapter 16

**lilanimefan247, KaliAnn, XSrules95, zen129, dramaREDqueen27, thanks for reviewing! And I'm working on the pairing, though I don't think it'll be revealed until near the end of this story. I hope you all review this chapter too!**

**

* * *

**Omi sighed and glanced at the green dragon beneath him. "What shen gong wu is it this time?" The large dragon grinned as he soared through the skies and reached an arm back to hand the small monk the scroll. "The whistle of năoji." Omi unrolled the scroll. Kimiko pushed hair behind her ear. "It says here that it can look into the past, and a persons memories."

Clay tipped his hat and whistled. "I'm guessin' that's the sister wu of the crystal glasses." Dojo looked down before replying. "Yup." Omi rolled the scroll up and tucked it in his sleeve. "Where are we going?" Dojo peeked through the clouds before performing a flamboyant descend.

"The city of Pompeii, Italy."

**IIIIII**

"It is most intriguing dojo!" The now miniature dragon smiled at the small yellow monk, silently agreeing with the monks opinion. There was a stone pathway that the monks stood on with several ruined buildings to their left and right sides. The sky was a dark blue and white haze, and a chilly wind greeted the monks as they glanced at the night's sky. "Where to, dojo?" Clay questioned, tipping his hat and glancing at the dragon. Dojo pointed to a building with about five people standing outside of it. Three of the people wore uniforms whilst two others placed small items in sealable bags.

"The house of faun…might be hard to get in there with the security and archaeologists."

Clay shrugged and headed towards the building. "Can't hurt to try." He and omi sauntered head towards one of the security guards and gave a small smile.

"Excuse me kind sir, could you please let us in this building? It is of the utmost importance that we retrieve the magical item that is inside." The man frowned. "Che? Non capisco l'inglese." Clay frowned as omi turned dejectedly and headed towards dojo. "Well isn't this just dandy…"

"Mi scusi signore, Giravo qui ieri e penso che avrei potuto cadere il mio telefono in là. Potrei andare a vedere se riesco a trovarlo? " Clay felt a presence beside him and widened his eyes as he turned to eye the familiar figure.

"Rai?"

The security guard ignored clay and began to converse with raimundo. "Si può andare, ma alla svelta." Raimundo grinned. "Grazie! Sarò rapido." Raimundo entered the building with clay glaring at his retreating form. Without sparing a second thought the tall blonde rushed past the security guard, following raimundo into the building. He panted quietly as he fell in step with raimundo. "Where'd ya learn to speak Italian rai?" Raimundo frowned and surveyed the area. "I was in a traveling circus." Clay stood and tipped his hat. "I didn't know you were in a circus…" Raimundo frowned and shoved an item in his pocket, unbeknownst to clay.

"You don't know a lot of things about me, clay." Clay frowned. While he didn't favor raimundo's phrase, he knew it was true. He opened his mouth to speak, but noticed that raimundo had disappeared.

**IIIIII**

Omi scowled, emotions conflicting themselves as he parried a blow from raimundo with his shimo staff. He didn 't want to attack raimundo, but the older teen didn't hesitate to commit that action with him. Omi shook his head and performed a back flip to dodge a sweep kick from raimundo. It wasn't his desire to fight raimundo, but it was his duty as a xiaolin warrior to fend the heylin. And now, raimundo's a member of the heylin. With a battle cry, the small yellow monk charged towards raimundo as kimiko stood by and looked on with dismay. Kimiko shot a glare towards chase young, whom stood few meters away from her, watching the fight with more amusement than interest. "Shimo staff!" The aforementioned shen gong wu transformed into a battle flail. Omi came within feet of raimundo and swung it towards raimundo. Raimundo gave a disinterested frown and tilted his head to his right. The flail passed by his head as omi widened his eyes. In a swift moment, raimundo pulled on the chain of the flail with his right hand whilst rearing his left arm back. Omi was sent flying directly towards raimundo as the taller teen smirked. Seconds later, raimundo's fist contacted with omi's head. The sheer force of the attack sent omi gliding backwards. The small yellow monk landed near kimiko, unconscious. Just then, clay exited the house of faun, fists clenched as he eyed omi's unconscious form. The little monk had a purple bruise forming on his right eye. Clay glared at raimundo. Raimundo simply turned and gave clay a callously expressed calm frown, and in clays opinion, the look was quite irking. "What did you do?" The tall cowboy demanded as he angrily walked towards raimundo. Raimundo retained his calm demeanor. "What I was told—"

Clays fist smacked directly into raimundo's face, causing the teen to fall to the ground with a grunt. Raimundo clutched his bleeding nose and glared at clay, but the taller teen lifted raimundo by his shirt collar, the height difference causing raimundo to be lifted off of the ground. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Clay began to rear one arm back for another punch, but raimundo wormed out of his grasp and did a back flip to retain distance. Raimundo then rushed towards clay and struck a punch, but the blonde blocked it with the palm of his right hand. "I saw you back there. You didn't want to join chase, so why in tarnation would you beat up omi like that?" Raimundo frowned. At this rate, his plan wasn't going to work out easily. He needed to say something that would anger clay enough to make him slip. Raimundo smirked as an idea came to mind. "Because I wanted to." That seemed to push clay off the edge. The western-clad teen charged towards raimundo with anger clearly displayed on his features. Raimundo ducked as clay's fist soared above his head, afterwards pressing his palms to clay's stomach.

_"Lightning."_

Visible streaks of lightning surrounded clay's form. Kimiko could hear the electricity pulsing through clay. The blonde teen fell to the ground unconscious, eyes closed. Kimiko widened her eyes and glanced at raimundo. Raimundo gave a pensive look towards kimiko, but tensed in fear at the cold voice that spoke.

"Finish her off. You know what'll happen to you if you don't." Chase spoke, glaring at raimundo with impatience. Raimundo felt a light tap from behind him and noticed kimiko had snuck to the area and kicked something from his pocket. His eyes widened. The whistle of naoji skidded across the ground, landing in the middle of a stone sidewalk. Kimiko rushed toward it as panic clouded raimundo's mind. He had to make the situation look good to ease chase's suspicion. With a determined smirk, he rushed towards the shen gong wu and grasped it at the same moment that a smaller hand did. Raimundo gave a smirk to kimiko as the whistle of naoji glowed.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown."

* * *

_**Translations**__**…**_

_**Guard: What? I don't understand English.**_

**_Raimundo: Excuse me sir, I was touring here yesterday and I think I might have dropped my phone in there. Can I please go in and see if I can find it?_**

_**Guard: Ok, but be quick about it.**_

_**Raimundo: Thanks! I'll be quick.**_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter…please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**XSrules95, dramaREDqueen27, KaliAnn, DarknessMoon96, angel-devil, CGG, minato4ever, baka12, Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you like this chapter too!**

**

* * *

**Master fung frowned as he stared off into the eerie distance; posture never faltering, even as thunder roared in the distance. He turned his head upwards to the cloudy night sky, lips curving further downwards as a chilly breeze passed by, ruffling his robes. He felt a familiar presence behind him and didn't bother to turn to speak to the figure. "Fung?" It was guyu. A lit candle lantern was lifted in the medical monks left hand to gain vision, whilst he rubbed his eyes with his right hand, afterwards yawning and standing beside master fung. "What are you doing up so late?" Master fung didn't respond. Guyu gave a concerned glance towards the monk. "What is it this time?" Master fung turned to look at guyu, the look in his eyes could only be described as guilt filled and remorseful. "I believe I 've revealed a piece of information to raimundo that he was better off not knowing."

**IIIIII**

"Name the game." Raimundo grinned at kimiko's statement. "Forest tree sparring, first to fall to the ground, loses." Kimiko frowned. "My star hanabi for your falcons eye. The winner gets the whistle of naoji." The scenery began to change. Several trees sprouted from the ground, growing several hundred feet high, kimiko and raimundo stood on a branch of the largest tree, each bearing determined expressions.

"Gong yi tanpai!"

"Star hanabi!" Raimundo quickly jumped to dodge a blast of fire, afterwards regaining his footing on the branch he was on. Seconds later, kimiko's foot connected with his shoulder, sending him flying backwards. Raimundo grabbed onto a tree branch to retain his distance from the ground, afterwards swinging himself on the tree branch for momentum and releasing his grasp, afterwards landing back in front of kimiko. He took a stance, and afterwards charged towards kimiko, aiming a punch for her stomach. Kimiko easily dodged the attack by jumping into a back flip, afterwards taking a stance as raimundo did the same. Kimiko threw a well-aimed punch for raimundo that seemed to catch him off guard, but raimundo jumped over her and headed deeper into the forest. Kimiko scowled and turned to follow. After sprinting through several branches, she ended up in a darker area of the forest. Artificial light peeked through the leaves of the trees, causing them to reveal shadows in the area. Kimiko raised a brow as she surveyed the area. Raimundo was nowhere in sight, but she was sure she saw him travel in this direction. With a frustrated sigh, she kicked a loose branch. There was not a doubt in her mind that raimundo had come in this area. The only way for him not to come in this area, would have been if he lost the showdown, or it was part of his strategy. Her eyes widened. But by the time realization had struck, it was too late to act. Within seconds, she was pinned to the tree behind her, arms grasped above her head by her attacker. She glared at the figure that had pinned her to the tree and scowled. Raimundo grinned.

"Gotcha." If kimiko could've punched raimundo, she would have, but her arms were also pinned to the tree behind her, so she settled for a harsher glare. Her expression softened as she looked at raimundo. She could see quite a bit of smugness in his eyes, but there was also a tinge of fear.

"What's going on with you rai?"

Raimundo ignored the question and took cautious glances around the forest before dropping kimiko's arms to her sides, but still keeping a grip on them with each of his hands. He bent his head to her ear. "I'm on your side kimi, but you have to make this look good." Kimiko frowned and continued to glare at raimundo. "That's a little bit hard to believe considering the fact that you just punched omi's lights out and sent fifty thousand volts of electricity through clay." Kimiko gave a questioning glance to raimundo.

"How can I trust you?"

Raimundo flinched slightly at those words, afterwards taking more glances around the forest and giving kimiko a stern gaze. "Right now, I can win this showdown, bring chase three new toys to play with, and play evil sidekick buddy to a half-lizard sorcerer." Kimiko averted her gaze from raimundo, trying to deny the fact in her head, but it wasn't working. Raimundo was right. For some reason, she couldn't move, and raimundo clearly knew it. Raimundo frowned.

"I'm pretty sure chase can't see us…" Raimundo ran one hand through his hair. "So I want you to tell master fung everything I'm about to tell you…" Kimiko's expression brightened slightly. "I Overheard chase and his father, they said that they wanted the key of dì yù, and we both know what happens if chase gets it." Kimiko gave a contemplative nod. Raimundo sighed and released his grip on kimiko, also relinquishing his wind powers and allowing her to move. Raimundo sat and gave a grin at kimiko. "They want this wu so they can read my memories and see where the key is…" Kimiko remained standing. Raimundo frowned and stood before dusting his clothes. "I can't win this showdown." Kimiko nodded in understanding, but clenched her fists. Raimundo confusedly raised a brow.

"Rai…do you know what chase is gonna do to you if he finds out you told me this?"

Kimiko frowned. She knew chase wouldn't give up on his plans easily. If he weren't able to get information one way, then he'd do it the other way. And to kimiko, the other way didn't seem to be in raimundo's favor.

Raimundo grinned. "Don't worry about me, just relay master fung the message." Kimiko retained her frown and was about to protest, but raimundo spoke before she could.

"Just trust me."

Those words echoed in kimiko's head as a cheeky grin appeared on raimundo's face. "Now let's get down there before chase starts suspecting stuff. And remember, make it look good." Kimiko mentally shook her head. The plan that raimundo had didn't exactly seem to be bulletproof, but it was their only choice at the moment. With a defeated sigh, she gave raimundo a look of feint approval. "Ok," She hesitated before speaking next, wondering if raimundo's reaction to it would be positive, but she wanted to tell clay and omi that their friend would return to the xiaolin side safely. "But promise me the next time I see you, you'll be ok…" Raimundo seemed slightly surprised by the request, but sobered his look and clenched his trademark medallion.

"I can't do that."

Kimiko gave a saddened frown before avoiding raimundo's gaze. She felt a small cold wind pass by and looked ahead of her to see an extended palm with a small, swirl designed pendant in it. Raimundo's medallion. Raimundo grinned. "I want you to hold onto this…" Kimiko took the medallion and pocketed it. Raimundo then stretched his arms to his sides.

"Now…how hard do you wanna hit me?"

**IIIIII**

Chase scowled. Raimundo and kimiko had been out of his sight for quite a while. The first sight that greeted his eyes after raimundo's venture out of his view was raimundo flying out of the shadows of the trees and performing a back flip to regain footing on a large tree branch. Chase glared at raimundo, eyes peering into the younger warriors form as if attempting to detect some type of deception. Raimundo mentally cursed the situation as he threw a punch towards kimiko. Chase was already far too suspicious of him and kimiko. Raimundo mentally scolded himself. He was far too deep into this to back out now. He ducked his head slightly to avoid a fireball from kimiko, but raised a brow confusedly as he noticed smoke clouded the vision in front of him. Within moments, he felt a foot crash into his stomach, causing him to fall backwards off of the tree, hitting the ground with harsh force. Kimiko gave a small smile as the scenery reverted back to normal. The shen gong wu wagered and won appeared in her arms as a cheerful dojo slithered up her form and patted her on the shoulder.

"Way to go kimiko! You kicked that traitors butt!"

Kimiko frowned and glanced in raimundo's direction. Raimundo flashed her a quick grin. An action that didn't go unnoticed by chase. Kimiko turned back to dojo.

"I'm not so sure he's a traitor this time…" Dojo raised a brow, but jumped on the ground and sized up, throwing clay and omi in his mouth before kimiko jumped on dojo. The green dragon gave a large sigh before soaring to the skies.

**IIIIII**

Raimundo gave a soft smile at the form in the sky he knew to be dojo. Chase turned slightly to eye raimundo, golden eyes growing malice as he noticed a smile on raimundo's face that pestered him to no end. "I hope you don't think you've accomplished something." The cold way in which those words were spoken knocked the smile off of raimundo's face. Chase sent a glare that could be described as bone chilling to raimundo. Raimundo pretended to be confused. Chase frowned and prepared to teleport back to his lair.

"Don't think for a moment that I don't see through your little façade of loyalty."

* * *

**Well, I hope you review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**XSrules95, drgnzRreal, Incest, lilanimefan247, thanks for the reviews! **

**

* * *

**Dojo smiled as kimiko finished her explanation of the day's events, softly landing in the temple courtyards before spitting out omi and clay.

"This is most disgusting…" Omi wiped his robes and glanced around the courtyard before his eyes settled on the shen gong wu kimiko held. "The whistle of naoji…" He marveled, confusion and awe blended in with his features. "Though I have no recollection of retrieving it…in fact…the last thing I remember…" Omi placed on a look of concentration before an image of him being rudely catapulted into the fist of a certain wind dragon entered his mind. "Raimundo has betrayed us again!" At that moment, master fung entered the courtyard, but the monks and dojo were too distracted with the tension in the area to notice. Kimiko glared at omi and dropped the shen gong wu. "No, he hasn't." Master fung raised a brow.

"Ugh…I feel lousier than a hogtied coyote…" Omi's expression brightened at the sight of a conscious clay. Clay frowned and removed his hat, a surprised expression resting on his features as he noticed the angry singes on it. "My hat!" Clay scowled and inspected the damage. "When I get my hands on that no good dirty lowdown yellow bellied coward…" Clay angrily placed the hat back on his head and glanced at kimiko and omi, eyes sobering to confusion as he noticed the shen gong wu kimiko held. "The falcons eye?" He sauntered towards the pile of shen gong wu and frowned. "Didn't raimundo have that?"

"That is a good question, clay." Master fung spoke as he approached the monks and stood by omi, giving an interested look to kimiko.

"Would you care to inform us as to the happenings of today's shen gong wu retrieval?"

**IIIIII**

Raimundo tensed. Chase had caught on to his act far too quick for comfort. The two were now at chase's lair in the cell raimundo had inhabited before. Chase scowled and lifted raimundo by his shirt collar, afterwards slamming the shorter warrior into a wall of the cell. His angered eyes bore into raimundo's stubborn ones before he sent another cold glare at raimundo. "I will not tolerate failure, especially when it's orchestrated." Raimundo frowned and remained silent, mentally cursing himself for not being more cautious.

"Your master made a fatal mistake in one of his conversations with you…" Raimundo drew a scowl, knowing he'd been figured out. Chase smirked. "He told you the location of the key of di yu. Now I'm sure after that little stunt you pulled with the fire warrior that you know my plans, so I'm going to ask you a question, and you'd best tell me what I want to know…" Raimundo retained his defiant appearance as chase grew a more malicious scowl. "Where is the key of di yu?" Raimundo frowned, resisting the urge to spit in chase's face as a sign of disrespect. "I don't know." Chase scowled, golden eyes boring into raimundo's clearly attempting to see some form of dishonesty, and when chase did, he roughly threw raimundo against an opposing wall. Raimundo frowned, knowing chase had figured out he told a large fib.

"I've given you a chance to save yourself, but you've foolishly rejected it."

**IIIIII**

"And…he said chase wants the key of di yu." Kimiko finished, a solemn expression on her features. Master fung stroked his goatee contemplatively before glancing at clay and omi, whom were silently listening to the information as they sat on the floor of the grand hall.

"Chase young will undoubtedly subject raimundo to any means necessary to retrieve the information he desires…"

The monks turned their attention to omi. Master fung frowned and stood. At any rate, the key of di yu was in the safest place it could be. No magical being, including wuya, could sense it in the location it currently inhabits. "For now, you shall retreat to a well deserved rest whilst I inform the other elder monks of the new situation."

**IIIIII**

"Tell me where it is!"

Raimundo scowled as he was once again held by his shirt collar and slammed against the wall to his cell. This had been going on for hours. Curtis would demand for the location of the key of di yu, raimundo would refuse to reveal the information, and the latter would earn quite a few cuts and bruises. Raimundo scowled as he panted, blood occasionally seeping from his head and into his left eye while sweat dotted his features. Raimundo smirked, inwardly knowing that his actions were completely foiling chase's plan. He had absolutely no desire to let Curtis' daily beatings force him into revealing the key of di yu's location. "You're more twisted than your son—

"Fool!" Curtis threw another punch in raimundo's stomach. The older warrior frowned and glared at raimundo. "Don't play games with me boy. If it were my decision to make, you would've been dead by now!" Raimundo frowned, once again attempting to squeeze out of the handcuffs that bound his wrists. Curtis dropped raimundo and frowned as the teen slid against the wall. He then turned without a word and sauntered to exit the cell, but stopped near the bars and spared a glance at raimundo.

"You can be as reluctant as you wish. But down here, you will suffer the consequences for it, and no one will hear your screams of agony."

Curtis furrowed his brows as he noticed he'd gained no response, afterwards turning his head to see that raimundo was fast asleep. Curtis scowled and exited, afterwards turning to the third figure whom was sitting just outside the cell door. "Xin, make sure he doesn't try anything stupid." The white haired figure nodded, reluctantly peering away from his magazine to glance at a sleeping raimundo.

**IIIIII**

Clay gave a soft smile as he glanced at omi. The little monk was training, seemingly practicing his lotus stance while clay and kimiko sat beside each other on the temple stairs. Lightning bugs and crickets performed their usual nighttime routine as silence overtook the monks' forms. Kimiko gave a quiet sigh, but it didn't go unheard by clay. The taller monk glanced at her with a look of understanding. "Omi seems to be takin' it pretty hard, but he doesn't like showin' it." Kimiko frowned, sapphire orbs transfixed on omi's swiftly moving form. "I don't blame him. Rai's like a big brother to him…" Clay smirked.

"And what's he like to you?"

The question earned silence between the two. Kimiko was seemingly captured in thought. In truth, raimundo had been more like a best friend to her. But after his promotion to shoku warrior, he seemed to grow closer to herself, omi, and clay. She absentmindedly fiddled with the medallion raimundo had gifted to her the previous day. Raimundo had entrusted her with it, the way that dear friend entrust each other with their most treasured possessions before parting. She ran her finger across the swirl design on the pendant, sighing quietly in frustration. Omi ceased his lotus stance and waltzed over to his friends, an eyebrow raised as he noticed the silence. Clay glanced at omi.

"So…" He contemplated words to say, but seemingly lost the confidence in his appearance. "What now?" Omi gave a determined expression before glancing at his friends and pumping an energetic fist in the air. "We train harder than we have ever trained before! So that we may overcome our difficulties and rescue raimundo!"

"An excellent resolve if I do say so myself."

The monk's turned their heads at the sound of the voice, eyes suddenly alighting with confidence.

"Master monk guan!"

**IIIIII**

Raimundo began to awaken, weary eyes slowly opening to glance at the familiar fireplace that resided in his cell. The eerie flames licked at the air whilst the occasional sound of water dripping from a leaky pipe somewhere in the room only drove raimundo's frustration deeper. He heard the familiar sound of his cell door opening and groaned, thinking that curtis was returning to interrogate him further. But when a certain redhead entered through the door, he raised a brow in surprise.

"Spicer?"

Jack smirked and closed the door to the cell. "I just had to see it to believe it!" Jack let out his trademark attempt at an evil laugh before continuing. "Raimundo pedrosa, valiant leader of the xiaolin losers, swore his loyalty to the evil prince of darkness!" Jack pointed a thumb in raimundo's direction as Raimundo's lips curved into a frown. He wasn't sure if jack had noticed, but he didn't like the implication of that sentence the slightest bit.

"I thought you cared about your teammates, but you're just a big fake!" Jack concluded, waiting for an outburst from raimundo, but one never came. Instead, raimundo's lips curved into a slightly darkened smirk.

"You're totally in the dark…"

Jack frowned and glared at raimundo indignantly. "I so am not! The information leaked into my evil chat room, a perfectly viable source for information." Raimundo rolled his eyes before gaining an idea. It probably wasn't the brightest one, but it was all raimundo could think of on an empty stomach.

"Wanna bust me out of here?" Jack frowned and shook his head.

"And have chase hang both of our heads on his wall? Besides, I don't help xiaolin losers." Raimundo shrugged before jack began to exit the room. Raimundo had no doubt in his mind that now that jack knew he was trapped in chase's lair, jack would attack the temple

"If you did do this to save your friends, then you care about them, right?" Jack eyed raimundo expectantly. He'd seen several rumors on the Internet about raimundo's situation that contradicted each other, curiosity reaching a new level. Raimundo's look sobered before he shook his head affirmatively. Jack frowned.

"So why'd you join wuya?" Raimundo tensed, eyes lowering in fatigue and broodiness before he avoided jack's gaze and opted for staring at the floor.

"It was a stupid mistake and I deserve whatever chase does to me for it."

Jack frowned at raimundo's simple reply and began to exit the room, but a pleadingly toned voice made him stop as his hand touched the cell door.

"When you get to the temple, tell them I'm ok." Jack frowned, giving a disbelieving glare at raimundo before continuing to exit the cell.

"Why would I help a xiaolin loser?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Special thanks to: Xsrules95, drgnzRreal, Angelbaby97, and dramaREDqueen27 for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the chapter and review it as well!**

**

* * *

**Xin gave a quiet sigh as he heard another loud thud. He flipped through another page in his magazine and leant back against the outside of raimundo's cell door. Hearing a loud squeak, he turned his head slightly to glance at Curtis. The older warriors armor had bloodstains smeared to the chest plate. A look of weariness, frustration, anger, and impatience rested on his features.

"So, did he tell you where it is yet?" Curtis' lips curved even further into a scowl.

"He didn't utter a word." With that, the older warrior made his exit, heading back down the dark hallways. Xin raised a brow before shrugging and turning his attention back to his magazine.

**IIIIII**

Raimundo panted, face connected with the floor with his back pointed to the ceiling. Blood occasionally dripped from his forehead and onto the uncomfortably cold floors as one eye blankly peered at the ground. He scowled, moving his arms slightly. Hand cuffs grated against his wrists which were bound behind his back. He winced as he attempted to situate himself to lean against the wall. The cuts and bruises earned from another one of curtis' daily beatings taunted his aching body as he stared melancholically through the bars that separated the dungeon-like room from the hallway outside. Raimundo was confident that now he hated chase with every fiber of his being. He scowled as his stomach gave a low rumble.

He hadn't eaten anything since the small bowl of rice chase had given him, and he was quite confident that he wasn't going to eat anytime soon. He turned his head to glare at the chains that bound his wrist. Leaning back against the wall, he slammed his wrists against the wall, hoping that they would break. Nothing happened. Raimundo frowned and glanced through the bars of his cell, smirking as he saw the back of xin's form leaning against the bars. With a calm smirk, raimundo slammed his hands against the wall once more. He gave a satisfied smirk as he witnessed xin's head turn slightly.

"Keep it down in there!"

Raimundo leant against the cold wall and sighed quietly.

"You know, these cuffs are a little bit too tight for my mortal wrists."

Raimundo smirked as he heard xin give an exasperated sigh. Xin placed an arm on the ground beside him and pushed himself up, afterwards turning around and giving raimundo a glare. Raimundo frowned as he witnessed xin phase through the bars. The simple action alone told raimundo that the cell most likely didn't take a key, and if it did, xin probably didn't have it. Xin reverted back to solidity and sauntered towards raimundo, shoes making silent padding noises as he walked through the cell. As xin reached raimundo, he jerked the teen by his arm, forcing him to stand. He then traveled behind raimundo and glanced at raimundo's wrists, frowning as he eyed the handcuffs.

"They don't seem-"

Raimundo's head crashed into xin's, sending the white-haired teens head crashing into the stone wall behind him. Raimundo turned around and winced at the sight that greeted him. Xin was crumpled to the ground, unconscious and head seeping with fresh blood. Raimundo gave a sigh of relief as he crouched his knees and searched through xin's pockets, grinning as he felt a small metal needle pluck one of his fingers.

Raimundo turned his head to eye the arms cuffed behind his back, eyes traveling downwards to the handcuffs that adorned his wrists. Raimundo then managed to get the needle in his right hand, fidgeting with the small object before managing to place it in between his thumb and index finger. He stuck the needle between a small hole on the left cuff and grinned as he felt something click, the cuffs fell off of his sore wrists to the ground with a loud 'clang'. He then glanced at xin's unmoving form and searched through xin's other pocket, grinning even wider and giving a low chuckle as he pulled out a small bronze key. Raimundo stood and walked to the cell door, slipping his hand through the bars and turning it to his right, placing the key through the keyhole and turning it. The metal door opened easily. Raimundo began to step out of the cell, but stopped and took a glance back to make sure xin was still unconscious. Raimundo gave a quiet sigh of relief and exited the cell, closing the door behind him to reduce suspicion should someone walk down the hallway that led to the cell. Raimundo's eyes cautiously scanned the hallway, searching the area for any signs of someone approaching. After a few moments, raimundo anxiously walked down the corridor and came to a stop as he reached the end, eyes peering ahead of him into the darkness that was chase' throne room. He gave a groan as his stomach rumbled once more before peering his head around the corner, eyes scanning the area. He felt a slight breeze behind him, but simply ignored it.

"There's gotta be a kitchen around here somewhere…"

"Oh, there is. You take a left from where you are now, and then you should see a hallway. In that hallway, you take the first door to your right, and you should end up in the kitchen."

Raimundo grinned. "Thanks…"

Raimundo barely had time to register who was behind him when he was knocked into a wall of chase' throne room with such force that the stone cracked. Raimundo ducked his head quickly as a sword _pierced_ through the stone wall behind him. He then viewed his attacker: Curtis. He had a clear scowl on his features, the darkness of the room hid some of his features, but the moonlight shone through a window of the throne room, revealing his calm, yet frightening eyes. Raimundo quickly rolled to the side and stood to avoid a punch from curtis, quickly running in the opposite direction of the foe. He ended up in a darker area in a corridor near chase' throne room, leaning against another stone wall. He peered his head around the wall and gave a sigh of relief, as he saw no one.

Suddenly, a hand crashed into his head, pinning raimundo to the wall behind him. Raimundo turned his head to look in front of him and saw curtis. But he looked different, his eyes were glowing a deep crimson red. Curtis lifted his sword in his right hand, seemingly clutching it tightly before the blade of the sword turned into deep crimson red flames, matching his eyes. The hand that clutched raimundo's head was released, not for long, before it clutched raimundo's shirt collar and pinned him harder against the wall. Raimundo's eyes widened. Curtis raised his flame-bladed sword, clearly preparing for a strike as raimundo shut his eyes, bracing himself for the pain that was sure to come. Curtis brought his sword down, repeatedly striking raimundo. The teen didn't bother counting the strikes, his mind only focusing on when the pain would end. After a few moments, the flames on curtis' sword were extinguished and the older warrior ceased striking. Raimundo opened his eyes wearily to eye the angry red slashes that lined his chest before he was dragged back down the corridors.

As Curtis reached raimundo's cell he immediately noticed an unconscious xin and glared at raimundo before harshly throwing the brunette teen in his cell. The older warrior then slammed the cell door shut, heading back down the corridors towards chase's area. Raimundo groaned, in pain, and frustration. He was trying to find the cube of chi cun, and a solid meal, failing to do both. He was useless. Raimundo frowned, recalling a time when he'd berated himself with that word before. It was during the time in which he'd decided to betray kimiko, omi, clay, master fung, and the rest of the xiaolin temple for wuya. Several disfavoring results came from the poor choice he'd made, one of which he couldn't blame anyone but himself for, one of which that caused him to harbor more regret about what he did than anything else.

_They'll never trust me again..._

_

* * *

_**Sorry if the chapter disappointed you…but since the holidays are coming up, I've got a lot more time with my computer than usual. If I could get a bit more reviews, the next update will be on Wednesday! And it will be better than this one. Thanks for reading! And please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**XSrules95, meme12345bunny, Angelbaby97, dramaREDqueen27, thanks for reviewing! I hope you like the chapter! And, have a happy thanksgiving! It's going to be a bit different for me, spending the holidays without my aunt…**

**

* * *

**"Concentrate on your enemy." Master monk guan blocked a well-thrown punch by clay by grabbing the teen's wrist, afterwards swinging the burly teen into an unsuspecting kimiko. "Never let your guard down for the slightest moment." Omi rushed towards master monk guan and jumped to perform a kick, but master monk guan blocked the move with his forearm and punched omi in the stomach in one swift movement. "Strike your moves with maximum accuracy." The three recovered, each taking stances. "And most of all…" Kimiko, omi, and clay charged towards master monk guan. "Never prepare for the worst situation." At that, master monk guan produced the shard of lightning, calling its name before the desired effect began. Time halted. Master monk guan delivered a sweep kick, knocking all three warriors to the ground before the shards effects ceased. The monks rubbed their sore injuries as master monk guan scowled.

"That was just about dirtier than my cousin Billy's card tricks…" Clay muttered, rubbing a sore leg. Omi stood and raised a brow. "How is it that we should not prepare for the worst situation?" Master monk guan's frown deepened as he glanced at omi. "If we had prepared for the worst situation!" Omi calmed down, slightly angered look converting into a look of sadness.

"Then raimundo would not be with chase…"

Master monk guan grew a stern look before directing his gaze at all three of the warriors. "The worst situation is the end of the world. As warriors of the xiaolin, we do not prepare for the end of the world, we prevent it." Omi nodded in understanding whilst clay tipped his hat. Kimiko frowned and stood, patting grass off of her robes. Omi grinned and glanced at clay, handing him the training shen gong wu.

"Perhaps master monk guan's true message is to prepare to prevent the worst situation rather than preparing to endure it." Master monk guan nodded and glanced at the skies.

"Clay, I believe it is your turn to guard the vault."

**IIIIII**

"Mikado arm…check, kusuzu atom…check." Clay placed the respective shen gong wu in their drawers, casually walking down the shadowed steps to the vault as he placed each in their respective drawers. "Blade of the nebula…check…big bang meteorang…check." Clay dusted his hands together as he finished placing the shen gong wu he held in the drawers. Now all that was left was making sure the shen gong wu at the bottom of the vault staircase were present and secure. He headed down the staircase further, his usual cowboy boots occasionally making the patters of a step until he reached the dark destination. The bottom of the staircase. He raised an arm to open a drawer, but felt a cold, metal-like object press the side of his head from behind.

"Don't move."

Beads of sweat dotted clay's forehead. He turned his blue eyes slightly to his left, catching a glimpse of his attacker. It was jack. The redhead teen had a weapon that suspiciously resembled a pistol.

"I want every single shen gong wu in this dump, especially the key of di yu."

**IIIIII**

Kimiko frowned as she glanced at the skies. Omi sat near her, watching master monk guan train.

"The form of the stance…the sheer swiftness of his movements combined with the reflexes of a tiger…truly amazing." Kimiko rolled her eyes disinterestedly before roving her eyes over the area.

"Clay's been checking the vault for a long time…" Omi nodded his head in agreement before a high-pitched shriek ran through the area. Moments after, jacks form crashed into master monk guan, the older warrior retained his posture and glanced confusedly at jack.

"Pullin' out a gun while my backs turned—what kind of dirty coward are you?" Clay stated, glaring at jacks form as he appeared. Jack raised a finger and pulled his head away from master monk guan's form.

"In my defense, it was a laser gun." Master monk guan frowned and lifted jack by the back of the teen's shirt collar, glaring at jack as he reached eye level.

"It comes to my understanding that you brandished a weapon at clay…" Jack chuckled nervously before lifting his wrist close to his mouth.

"Jackbots! Attack!"

Said robots never appeared. Confusion dotted the kimiko, omi, and clay's features.

**IIIIII**

Raimundo grinned as he glanced at a cell battery the size of a nickel.

**IIIIII**

Jacks eyes widened disbelievingly as he glanced at his watch, giving a quick glance to master monk guans glare before frantically glancing back at his watch.

"Why wont it…oh…out of batteries…" Clay cracked his knuckles as omi and kimiko approached jack. Jack chuckled nervously, eyes desperately searching the area for any kind of escape. After finding none, he settled for the next best choice.

"Wait! Uh...Raimundo wanted me to tell you guys something!" That seemed to pique the monk's interests. Kimiko ceased her fireballs whilst omi raised a brow. Jack gave a sigh of relief before he was dropped to the ground by an impatient master monk guan.

"He wanted me to tell you guys…um…he's okay…" Clay continued to glance warily at jack as the others did the same.

"Is he okay?" Clay questioned, a slight glimmer of happiness emanating in his eyes as he glanced at the redhead. Jack shrugged.

"He looked pretty beat up if you ask me, but he was still in one piece so yeah…he looked pretty much ok…" Clay frowned. If raimundo was already injured then chances are, chase probably got to raimundo. He glanced to kimiko and omi, inwardly knowing that they were thinking the same thing he was. Unfortunately, while the warriors were brooding, jack managed to escape on his heli-pack with an irked master monk guan glaring at him. Footsteps were heard before master fung's form appeared, a solemn appearing dojo perched on his shoulders.

"Well that meeting couldn't have been any worse…" Master fung turned his eyes to glance at dojo, giving the green dragon a look that gestured for him to remain silent. Kimiko, omi, and clay confusedly raised a brow whilst master monk guan retained his serious appearance.

"Master fung…I sense something may be bothering you…" Master fung inwardly tensed at omi's observation, eyes avoiding the monks' curious and concerned gazes. Master monk guan raised a brow too, concerned with master fung's behavior.

"I'm fine omi, but there are different matters that I wish to discuss." The monks walked towards master fung, eager to hear the words he would speak. Master fung's eyes roved over their forms.

"The elder monks have decided that you have not advanced far enough in your abilities and ordered that you wait until next week to rescue raimundo."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	21. Chapter 21

****

Special thanks to: meme12345bunny, angel-devil, Angelbaby97, dramaREDqueen27, and XSrules95 for reviewing!

* * *

Raimundo gave a low groan as he felt a sharp pain in his side. He grunted as the familiar handcuffs that bound his wrists dig deeper into his flesh, eyes shadowed with fatigue. He'd been awake nearly the entire night, courtesy of one of curtis' unfortunately painful surprise beatings. He couldn't stand, due to the severity and pain from his injuries. Curtis had used everything from his bare fists to swords and metal rods in his attempts to force raimundo into revealing the key of di yu's hiding spot. So far, raimundo didn't utter a word that would lead the father and son duo to the location of the powerful mystical item, but raimundo wasn't sure how much more he could take. The pain caused due to his injuries was unbearable, and being forced to endure it for hours with out food or sleep was taking its toll on raimundo's mind, and body. He closed his eyes expectantly as he heard the familiar sound of his cell door opening and closing. He felt a kick in his stomach and groaned as he figured out his intruder was in fact, not Curtis.

"Get up, now." Raimundo began to rise, cautious not to touch any of his wounds. Chase scowled and grabbed the top of raimundo's head, harshly forcing him to lean against the wall. Raimundo glared at chase as the latter returned the action with impatience.

"I have been quite patient with you in gaining the information I seek…" Raimundo scoffed.

"Where is the key of di yu?" Raimundo remained silent, avoiding chase's glare. "If you don't tell me where it is, then you'll endure quite a bit more pain than you have to." Raimundo's face didn't change, eyes refusing to glance at chase. Chase scowled and delivered another kick in raimundo's stomach, the force of it causing raimundo's head to slam against the wall behind him, sending him into a dazed state. Chase then bent over and casually chained raimundo's hands to a vent beneath him, afterwards chaining raimundo's feet to the wall. He bent on one knee and glared at raimundo's dazed eyes.

"I tried to be lenient." Chase scowled and drew his spear as raimundo braced himself for the strikes. Chase brought the spear across raimundo's chest, slicing the teen's shirt into shreds and leaving angry red marks on his chest. The teens torso had several scars, no doubt reminders of the last cosmic clash showdown, and a few more that appeared as if he'd been bitten or stun by a large animal. Chase scowled, afterwards standing and approaching the fireplace that lay in a corner of the room, placing an item in it before sitting on a chair near it. Raimundo winced, glancing at a wide cut that adorned his side, and closing his eyes before leaning his head back against the wall and taking quiet pants of breath, His thoughts wandering to different aspects of the situation until they eventually rested on the xiaolin temple. He wondered how they were coping with the absence of their leader, if master fung had given the order for his rescue, and if Hannibal or one of their many foes besides jack had decided to attack the temple. He gave a small, quiet sigh as he felt the wind brush against his bare chest, as if attempting to ease the pain of its master. Unfortunately for raimundo, while he was deep in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed chase had approached him. Until he heard a footstep near him and broke out of his thoughts. He looked up at chase and mentally groaned as he noticed that the armored warrior held what appeared to be a heated metal rod. Chase bent to raimundo's level again, cold golden eyes glaring into raimundo's weary green ones with a look of anger and impatience.

"You have a choice. Tell me the location of the key of di yu, or be forever marked my property." Raimundo remained silent, eyes fearfully glancing at the heated metal rod that chase held. Chase scowled and lifted the bar to raimundo's chest, not uttering a word as the heated rod touched raimundo's flesh. Raimundo bit his lip to refrain from screaming, deciding not to give chase the satisfaction. Now he knew why he was chained to the floor, he was sure he would be writhing had he not been. He could feel the heated metal burning his flesh away. He tried to think of anything but the pain, eyes shutting tightly. But chase's foot connected with his head soon afterwards. Raimundo opened his eyes weakly as a reflex as chase scowled.

"Do not try to ignore it. Remember, you did this to yourself." Raimundo frowned, knowing in a way, that chase was right. The only way for this to stop would be telling chase where the key was, but raimundo had no desire to endanger the lives of his friends, as well as the lives of the other inhabitants of earth. The branding persisted for hours. Raimundo thought that he would pass out from the pain within the first three minutes of chase's torture, but chase informed him that he put a special drug in his water just to make sure that didn't happen. Raimundo had been level minded enough to hear chase mention that he purposely avoided anesthetics and sedatives just to make the experience more painful for raimundo. Within the first five minutes, raimundo lost the energy to struggle against the chains that bound him, and the energy to bite his lip as his substitute for screaming, his fatigue from not sleeping the previous night growing ever present in his eyes. He lay on the cold floor, quiet as a mouse as chase continued to burn him. The pain was unbearable, and raimundo thought that he would die through every second of the torture chase inflicted. His eyes blankly stared into space as he lay, unable to prevent chase from torturing him, unable to scream in pain, and unable to move. After about five hours, chase stopped, much to raimundo's relief. But the throbbing pain that engulfed raimundo's chest remained, and a strange symbol that raimundo made out to be an insignia seemed to be what chase branded on his chest. The armored warrior frowned and unchained raimundo, uttering few words before beginning to exit the cell.

"You are a foolish boy." Chase spoke, not bothering to acknowledge raimundo as he turned his back and headed for raimundo's cell door. Raimundo closed his eyes and clenched his teeth tightly before his pained form saw an open polo. He weakly lifted the shirt and placed his arms through the sleeves, cautious not to touch any of the open cuts that adorned his arm. The pain he was in was excruciating, but he figured that if he went to sleep, he could at least exterminate his fatigue. Unfortunately for him, chase wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Father, I believe our prisoner requires more interrogation, perhaps a whip may change his train of thought."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**meme12345bunny, Angelbaby97, Anonymous97, dramaREDqueen27, Thanks for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**The looks that adorned the monks' faces after hearing master fung's announcement were not joyous. Almost immediately afterwards, kimiko protested.

"But…chase is already hurting rai! What if we don't have a week?" Clay nodded and tipped his hat. "And I don't think it's a good idea either. The longer we wait, the more danger rai's in." Omi, whom remained silent, clenched his fists. The story he'd been told about raimundo swearing his loyalty to chase didn't seem to be very believable in his mind. Since raimundo's betrayal to wuya, it seemed hard to believe that the brown-haired warrior harbored any care for them at all, but omi doubted that clay would lie to them. The large cowboys best trait was his honesty.

"Raimundo leaked us information about chase at the risk of his life, and he swore his loyalty to chase young to save us. Now, he is in danger and needs us to come to his aid…"

Master fung frowned and massaged his temples. During kimiko, omi, clay, and raimundo's time at the temple, master fung considered them as his very own children. But his hands were tied, when the xiaolin order demands something, it was best not to disobey. Master fung gave omi a stern gaze.

"I understand omi. We owe raimundo our very lives, but I will not endanger your lives by allowing you to pursue chase young at your current level." At that, the elderly master headed back inside the temple, leaving three angered and saddened teens in the courtyard. Clay tipped his hat and kicked a stray rock, afterwards giving a concerned glance to his two younger friends. Kimiko seemed as if she were contemplating something, while omi's look was downcast. Clay frowned and turned to head inside the temple, but omi's voice made him halt.

"I have seen what chase young does to traitors."

Clay turned and glanced at omi. The little monks fists were clenched. Kimiko frowned and placed a comforting hand on the smaller monks shoulder. Omi's forced transfer to the heylin side revealed more about chase than the yellow monk liked. The armored warrior seemed to use fear to keep his subjects and prisoners in line. Clay frowned and turned, heading back inside the temple as kimiko removed her hand from omi's shoulder and sighed.

**IIIIII**

Raimundo frowned as the door to his cell opened once more. He'd long ago ceased attempting to discern whether chase or his father were the ones to enter, but this time, Curtis brought two other painfully familiar figures instead of his son.

"Well, lookie here, the traitor finally got what was comin' to 'im." Hannibal bean. Wuya smirked and approached raimundo's beaten form, a malicious smirk creeping onto her features as she bent to raimundo's level and noticed him gripping his shirt together. She parted raimundo's hands and immediately noticed the insignia burned onto his chest. She gave a low chuckle before glaring raimundo in the eye.

"I told you it would hurt." Raimundo frowned and glared at the witch with equal fervor. "What do you want now?" Hannibal chuckled from his position beside Curtis. Wuya retained her smug smirk and stood, placing her hands on her hips before glancing at raimundo.

"Did you really think I'd let you spend all of this time under my nose without taking a crack at you for betraying me? Oh, and when Hannibal heard about the little traitor that messed with him being trapped at chase young's lair, he couldn't resist getting a little bit even." Raimundo frowned, clearly understanding the implications of wuya's words. Wuya bent to his level once more, but this time, dark green light danced dangerously in her hands.

"Let's see how you handle heylin magic torture."

**IIIIII**

Kimiko brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, lips curved into a solemn frown as she glanced at the nights moon from her position on the temple's roof. A stray breeze whispered and passed through the area, causing her hair to sway in the wind. She heard soft footsteps on the tiling and turned to see omi. The little monk seemed to be hiding something behind his back. Kimiko frowned as the little monk stopped beside her, but didn't sit down, instead nudging kimiko. Kimiko flashed a small grin at the monk. Omi then extended his arm to reveal a teddy bear, Ninja Fred to be exact.

"I believe you need this…perhaps more than I do at the moment…" Kimiko gently accepted the bear from omi. Omi frowned and sat beside kimiko, averting his gaze to the moon.

"Pardon me asking, but what are you doing awake at this hour?" Kimiko solemnly ran a thumb through the fur on the bear.

"Just thinking…" Omi's frown remained. He turned his attention from the moon to the stuffed bear that kimiko fondly stroked.

"You are worried about raimundo, are you not?" Kmiko's solemn frown remained. She contemplated a reply, but ceased doing so and glanced at omi.

"I think we all are…" Omi frowned. Thinking back to previous situations they'd endured with raimundo. Out of all four of the members, including himself, omi considered his relationship with raimundo to be more complicated than just rivalry. During their first days at the temple, him and raimundo were competitive to say the least. But when raimundo and the little monk grew closer, raimundo did something to damage his relationship with not only omi, but kimiko, clay, dojo and master fung also. Omi curled his knees to his chest. Raimundo had betrayed them for wuya, a dampening marker for his relationship with the xiaolin. Omi had difficulties befriending raimundo after that incident. And he had an even harder time coping with it after raimundo's promotion to shoku warrior. He hadn't grasped why master fung would appoint him to such a position given the wind users history. Appointing a leader to a team of people he'd betrayed didn't seem very logical. Omi wondered how they were expected to follow raimundo's orders if they didn't yet believe in the wind warriors' actual person. They hardly knew anything about raimundo, and it didn't appear that the warrior was so willing to converse about his family or his past.

"I still have not forgiven him. I still do not trust him…"

Kimiko frowned, knowing full well what omi was referring to. Raimundo's betrayal for wuya had sullied any friendship he'd gained from her, omi, and clay. And omi seemed to be the one most reluctant to relinquish his distrust and dislike. During raimundo's betrayal, the three had seen a different side of the wind warrior.

**IIIIII**

Raimundo bit his lip as wuya pressed another ball of the heylin energy into his stomach. He felt the warmth from the fireplace he sat near and grunted as the pain shot through his body akin to a thousand needles. He then raised a brow, noticing a distinct feature about the fireplace; it was purple. Hannibal watched, smirking from the sidelines as he witnessed blood stream from raimundo's mouth. He'd already had his turn tormenting the warrior with his whip-like vines. His animosity towards raimundo after the young monks clever ploy with master monk guan didn't lessen in the least. Curtis frowned and sauntered towards the red headed witch.

"That's quite enough, wuya." The witch frowned and threw a glare at raimundo before turning, and walking past curtis. Curtis glared at raimundo and gripped raimundo's right wrist.

"Tell we where the key of di yu is." Raimundo remained silent and glared at curtis. Curtis' scowl deepened before he gripped raimundo's wrist harder and forced his hand into the fire that licked at the air from the fireplace. Raimundo bit his lip once more as he felt the flames burning the flesh of his hand. Curtis grinned maniacally and glanced at raimundo.

"Tell me where it is, and the pain will stop." Raimundo grit his teeth, beginning to feel sweat drip from his forehead at being so close to the heat that engulfed his right hand. He could feel the flames consume the flesh of his fingered appendage, the pain so excruciating that blood poured down from the lip he bit to prevent himself from screaming. After moments that felt like centuries, Curtis removed raimundo's hand from the fireplace, an action that the brunette monk was thankful for. Curtis frowned as wuya and Hannibal exited the room, afterwards turning his attention back to raimundo.

"Hn…you wont even scream…perhaps we need new rules for torture…" Curtis then bent to raimundo's level and gave the teen a cold glare. In raimundo's opinion, the glare was far more frightening than the warriors' sons' glare.

"From now on, you wont get a morsel of food, nor a drop of water. You will be tortured every hour of every day, until that stubborn little mouth of yours decides to utter the information that I seek."

* * *

**The next chapter's going to be better than this one…Thanks for reading and please review! Criticism's welcome.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to: IJ, meme12345bunny, DarknessMoon96, XSrules95, and Angelbaby97 for reviewing! I'm up to a hundred in reviews! Lots of thanks to all who reviewed my story! **

**

* * *

**Several formally dressed elderly men were standing in a perfect arch formation, stern eyes concentrated on the middle of the dark wood room they stood in. One monk in particular stood in the middle of the room, calm and collective blue eyes directed towards the elders that stood directly in front of him. The monk that stood few feet from the blue-eyed monk spoke, black weary eyes glancing around the room.

"Members of the xiaolin order, your attendance has been requested here today on matters involving the situation of the wind warrior and the cube of chi cun." One of the green robed men grew a scowl on his features. The blue-eyed man gave a friendly nod. The elderly monk that spoke glanced at the blue-eyed man.

"Master fung, I am well aware that the wind warrior has betrayed you and the temple in the past." Master fung tensed slightly, blue eyes harboring a look of discomposure. The elderly monk frowned and began to continue.

"Would you care to tell us why the dragon of the wind betrayed you?" Master fung's look of discomposure grew. He'd thought the reason raimundo had betrayed them was fairly obvious. When tempted with riches and glory to the extent wuya offered, that seemed to be the most likely reason. But if one looked further into the aggravation for raimundo's betrayal, there were far more reasons than the eye could see. The monk could've felt underappreciated at the temple; he could've grown tired of his friends' lack of confidence in his abilities, he could've grown weary of the temple lifestyle, or, it could've been a personal or family related reason. The fact is; master fung couldn't honestly state the reason for raimundo's betrayal, as much as he hated to admit it. As he noticed the impatient glares his fellow elder monks were giving him, master fung opened his mouth to speak.

"There are several different factors to assess as to the reason for his betrayal…" The elder monk that had spoken before master fung frowned warily.

"Or, he could've just gotten tired of getting the side dish and decided to take the entrée all for himself." Master fung looked astonished at the elder monks accusation.

"You know what I think fung? I think the wind warrior double-crossed you, took the cube of chi cun, and turned it in to chase young for a reward. And I also think you're trying to cover up the mistake you made trusting the wind warrior by convincing master dan to go along with your story about the key of di yu." There was an uncomfortable silence in the meeting area after the monks' accusation. One of the elder monks gave a seemingly fake cough as he glanced at the elderly monk that made the accusation. Said monk was currently glaring daggers at master fung, seemingly attempting to get the blue-eyed monk to break under the stare. But master fung was genuinely confused, one brow raised disbelievingly at the elder monks behavior. After a few moments, the accusing elderly monk let out a small chuckle.

"I am merely pulling your leg master fung, no need to be so uptight. I have a viable witness statement from master dan stating that the wind warrior was forced against his will to join chase young. It has been a week. I have already approved the order for the rescue of the wind warrior and the retrieval of the cube of chi cun." Several elder monks in the room let out sighs of relief as master fung grew a small smile.

"This meeting is adjourned." As the elder monks flooded out of the crowded room, the elderly master glanced to master fung and grinned.

"Don't disappoint me, fung." At that, the elderly master disappeared into a crowd of elder monks as master fung let out a sigh. He felt something slither on his shoulder, and when he turned, he raised a brow, seeing that it was dojo. Dojo smirked and glanced at the monk that had conversed with master fung.

"That's xu for ya, always joking around. He kind of reminds me of raimundo…" Master fung frowned as he exited the meeting room, glancing out of the window to see kimiko, omi, and clay training.

"They're gonna be so happy now! Now we can go bust raimundo out of chase's lair!" Dojo exclaimed, a large grin on his features.

"Assuming he's still alive."

Master fung felt someone brush against his shoulder and glared at master Tai's retreating form. Dojo scowled, glaring at master tai's form also.

"There's something off about that guy."

**IIIIII**

Clay took a swig of water from his bottle and glanced at kimiko and omi, whom sat beside him on the temple staircase. The silence that engulfed the trio was most likely caused by the meeting master fung was attending. The past weeks discussion of raimundo stirred up old difficulties they'd had with the wind warriors past, and the aspects of the wind warriors past were most likely what the trio was contemplating.

"Do you think he'll be mad at us for waiting?"

The question that all of the monks were contemplating, but only kimiko was willing to ask. Clay rubbed the back of his head pensively as omi remained unusually silent. Before any of them could reply to the question, the bronze door that separated the courtyard from the inside of the temple flew off of its hinges and collided with a tree. A large, scaly green mass erupted from the inside of the temple.

"Let's rumble kids! It's time to bust raimundo out!" The three familiar faces that stood next to the dragon could be made out as master fung, master monk guan, and master dan. Master dan shot an irked glare at dojo.

"What did I say about getting big indoors dojo?"

"…Sorry…" Clay grinned and sauntered towards dojo, tipping his hat before jumping on the dragon's back. Kimiko and omi followed suit, each bearing looks of determination. Dojo grinned.

"It's time to get this party started!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And I hope you review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**minato4ever, XSrules95 Thanks for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**The wind billowed by, ruffling the monk's hair and causing the loosened unkempt areas of their robes to sway behind them. Clay's anxious blue eyes peered around the area as his hands gripped dojo's green scales. The tall blonde looked downwards from the high altitude dojo was flying at and frowned. He hadn't understood why master fung, master monk guan, and master dan would accompany them on such a mission. He'd originally assumed it was for reassurance, but it seemed as if master fung had expected the worst-case scenario. Clay cringed, guilt grasping its way on his features. He'd let his anger and distrust prevent him from committing any sort of action as to requesting to rescue raimundo. He'd let his bitter emotions on the wind warriors' betrayal linger in his mind, causing him to forget the few positive outcomes they'd shared after raimundo's betrayal. He mentally scolded himself, but he couldn't say that there was much fault on his part. Raimundo had betrayed them for a few good video games and a bed, disregarding any morals he'd been taught about the way of the xiaolin to join wuya. As a result of his actions, the world was temporarily plunged into darkness and raimundo had nearly gotten clay, kimiko, and omi killed. Clay scolded himself once more, silently bearing a wealth of concern for raimundo. After they had waited so long to rescue the wind warrior, chase could've done anything to him. Clay momentarily shuddered at the thought of what chase would do, or most likely had done to raimundo. He took a glance ahead of him to see kimiko's petite form bearing a contemplative frown. Clay sighed.

"Kimiko…whatever we see at chase's lair…try not to let it get to your head…" Kimiko raised a brow at clay's sudden statement and request, silently wondering if it was another joke about her hotheadedness, but she knew clay wasn't as much of a jester as raimundo was. She was confused of what clay meant by his comment, and was grateful when clay cleared things up for her.

"What I mean is…chase could've done anything to raimundo, when we get there he might not be a pretty sight…so…it might be hard to keep yourself together…" Clay momentarily wondered why they would care about what happened to a traitor such as raimundo, but he instantly pushed the thought to the back of his head. He didn't need to think about that issue at the moment. This mission was for rescuing raimundo, and getting the cube.

"I don't care what you see, just don't let it cloud your judgment." Omi grinned at master monk guans words, innocent mind clearly not grasping the meaning.

"Yes, master monk guans words are wise as always!" Master monk guan frowned. It probably wasn't such a good idea to send omi on the rescue aspect of the mission, considering the monks' age and the fact that he hadn't seen much blood before. He figured it best not to put omi in such a position to see how wounded one of his closest friends were.

"Clay, kimiko, your assignment is to find and retrieve raimundo, and if possible, the cube of chi cun too." Clay and kimiko nodded, but omi grew a look of protest. The little monk was about to speak, but master monk guan managed to commit the action first.

"We will require your superior martial arts skills to assist us in battling chase, and possibly his father." Omi beamed at the comment whilst clay and kimiko gave a small smile. They knew master monk guan had wanted to spare the younger monk the sight of what a week of being at chase's lair had done to raimundo. The monks felt something strange in the air, but simply chose to ignore. That was before a familiar orange-haired figure perched itself atop dojo's head. Kimiko frowned and opened her mouth to warn the dragon as the orange haired figure clasped his fists together above his head.

"Dojo—

The orange haired figure slammed his fists down on dojo's head, causing the dragon to fall unconscious and begin spiraling to the ground. Master fung attempted to wake the dragon, but it was no use.

"Ruby of ramsis!" Omi shouted, softly landing the green dragon in the middle depths of a forest. The orange haired figure back flipped off of dojo's head and crossed his arms as he landed. The monks including the elders hopped off of dojo. Omi took a stance.

"Who are you?" The yellow monk demanded, a scowl creasing his features. The orange haired figure frowned. "Why don't you ask the blonde?" Replied the figure; it was far more a statement than a question. The monks confused faces then glanced to clay. The blondes' eyes seemed fixated on the blood on the figures uniform.

"Lì…" Li frowned and followed clay's line of sight, smirking as he figured out what the blonde was interested in.

"Your friend wouldn't talk." Was his simple reply. Clay seemed infuriated, but managed to contain himself. Li charged towards clay, throwing a powerful punch, but clay grabbed his arm, clearly attempting an attack. Li anticipated the action and flipped forwards, catapulting clay in the air. The orange haired foe then jumped, aiming a punch at clay's still airborne form, but before it could connect, several ice shards impaled his arm. Clay took advantage of the situation and reared his arm back, afterwards punching li downwards. Clay smirked as he landed, afterwards giving a thumbs up to omi as li crashed to the ground.

"Thanks partner!" Omi grinned. Li frowned as he pushed himself up from the grass, afterwards wiping a small trickle of blood from the corner of his lip. He momentarily contemplated attacking clay and omi, but they were already aware of his speed and abilities. He cautiously peered around the area without turning his head, his eyes roved over master dan, master fung, and master monk guan's forms before settling on kimiko's. Without a second thought, he charged towards the unsuspecting warrior, but before he could land his aimed punch, a large hand clasped his.

"Poor choice, boy."

Li was then abruptly kneed in the stomach by a pestered master monk guan. But the elderly master didn't stop there. He pressed his fingers to li's neck, rendering the orange-haired foe unconscious. Omi beamed.

"Once again a great warrior has triumphed over evil! Though I could have done it just as well, I cannot speak equally of kimiko and clay…" The two aforementioned monks glared at omi whilst the smaller monk sauntered to dojo's unconscious form. Omi nudged the dragon to wake him up, but the mystical animal didn't budge. Omi furrowed his brows and reached in his robe sleeve, afterwards pulling out a familiar blue orb.

"Orb of tornami!" Water spurred from the orb, showering dojo with cold liquid. Omi ceased the shen gong wu's powers when he noticed dojo had awoken and began to splutter water.

"We'll see how you like that when I use it to wake you up." Dojo complained, gesturing to the orb of tornami. Master monk guan frowned as the cloudy skies finally began a downpour of rain.

"We have no time to spare. It is time to pay chase young a surprise visit."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**It seems I'm losing reviewers... Anonymous97, Angelbaby97, thanks for reviewing! And to whoever's reading, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Sir, I've lost contact with li." Chase frowned, silence engulfing his throne room as he contemplated. Chang raised a brow, waiting for chase to give his command.

"I suppose we'll just give the xiaolin a proper welcome to my lair…"

**IIIIII**

A contemplative silence enveloped the warriors as the cold winds rushed by, brushing against their skin causing involuntary shivers. Dojo frowned as he soared through the clouds, eyes laying sight on a familiar mountain with a frightening face carved into it. Dojo shuddered before descending through the air and performing a graceful landing on the cold stone that lay on the exterior of the cave.

"We're here."

The monks hopped off of dojo before the green dragon reduced its size and curled around clay's hat. Eerie silence enveloped the group as they eyed the maliciously designed cave. In chase's mountain lair's area, the clouds resembled smoke, dark as ashes. Red light peeked through the clouds as a small, chilly breeze roamed by once again.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Blow up the door!" Kimiko and clay let a small smile creep to their lips at master dan's words before drawing two of the shen gong wu they'd brought.

"Third arm sash, Metal!"

"Star hanabi, Lava!"

The cloth wrapped around clay's waist transformed into a silvery metal, afterwards extending and crashing into the door to chase's lair. Fire then spewed from the star kimiko held, heating the metal fist clay summoned. The door collapsed with a loud 'bang', revealing chase's throne room.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Chase spoke, never rising from the throne that was eloquently settled in the middle of the room. His father stood near it, a wide grin on his features. Chase smirked.

"Tell us the location of the key of di yu, or perish." Low growls erupted from the area around chase as several jungle cats sauntered from the shadows. Master fung frowned as he glared at the armored warrior.

"We will tell you nothing." Chase grew a pestered frown as he glanced at master fung, but it soon converted to a malicious grin.

"Raimundo said the same thing." Nanoseconds after chase's statement, a spear barreled inches from his throat. Chase raised a finger to abruptly end the attack, afterwards glancing at his attacker with sheer ferocity.

"What. Did you do. To raimundo?" Master monk guan demanded, an expression of equal fervency patched on his features. Master dan frowned from his position on the sidelines. It had been common knowledge that master monk guan and chase had shared a close relationship. They had been the best of friends, until the fateful night that Hannibal arrived.

"I simply attempted to retrieve information from him." Master monk guan's eyes narrowed.

"He's just a child!" Chase's smirk grew wider.

"He knew exactly what would happen to him the moment he swore his loyalty to me." Master monk guan grit his teeth and sent a glance back to kimiko and clay. The two monks nodded in understanding before taking off into one of chase's many corridors.

**IIIIII**

"You get a scent yet dojo?" Dojo tensed at clay's question, glancing around the dark corridor that he, clay, and kimiko were striding down before sighing. The only scent that wavered up his nose was blood, and lots of it. But he wouldn't dare tell clay or kimiko that detail. With a small frown, he solemnly listened to the patters of kimiko and clay's footsteps.

"No, nothing—wait…I got something." Dojo sniffed the air and frowned as another wave of blood scent shot up his nose.

"He's close." Kimiko frowned and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Clay came to an abrupt stop and frowned. Kimiko stopped as well and glanced at the tall blonde. He cautiously raised his foot and gave a light tap to the ground beneath him, frowning as a hollow noise emanated from the area.

"What do you think kimiko?" Clay questioned as he kneeled to the ground and ran his hand across the surface. Kimiko gave a look of uncertainty, but soon shrugged it away and nodded.

"Let's check it out."

**IIIIII**

"Looks like no one's here to help you out this time." Raimundo frowned as he glared at the hideous shriveled fruit that glared at him with equal hatred. Unfortunately, Hannibal had taken advantage of the situation, sneaking into raimundo's cell while Curtis and chase were distracted with the xiaolin monks. The despised foe had a large tentacle wrapped around raimundo's neck. He jerked raimundo back and slammed the teen back into the wall.

"I'm gonna kill you nice and slow, then I'm gonna find whatever family you have, show them your dead body, and kill them too." Raimundo winced as Hannibal tightened the grip around his neck.

"But before I do that, why don't you tell me where the key of di yu is?" Raimundo grit his teeth and winced.

"I'd rather die."

Hannibal gave a malicious grin. "Gutsy, aren't you? Looks like I'll have to beat it out of ya." A thud was heard before Hannibal glanced back at the ceiling and gave an anxious frown.

"Dang it! Chase is probably comin' back to check on ya…" With that, Hannibal exited the cell quicker than humanly possible, but raimundo could clearly hear the threat that thebean called.

"You're lucky this time! You'll be sorry you ever messed with Hannibal Roy bean!"

Raimundo gave a short sigh of relief, afterwards realizing the situation and giving a groan. If chase were the one attempting to access his cell, then he would probably dispose of raimundo. Luckily for raimundo, three familiar faces crashed through the ceiling.

"I think I broke somethin'…" Dojo frowned and glared at clay. "Yeah. My back." Clay chuckled sheepishly before pulling the green dragon from under him.

"Sorry 'bout that dojo." Kimiko stood and glanced around the room before her eyes settled on raimundo's form. There was blood smeared in most areas of the cell, causing dojo to shudder before his eyes laid sight on Raimundo's broken form. The first thing kimiko noticed when she saw raimundo, was that the teen was gripping his shirt together, as if attempting to hide something. Clay frowned and tipped his hat before standing, afterwards giving a solemn glance to raimundo.

"You sure look like you've had more than your fair share of pain…" Raimundo shot a cheeky grin at his taller friend.

"It wasn't that bad…" He knew he was lying through his teeth, but he couldn't help but do so after seeing how solemn the cowboy was. He felt a sudden embrace and gave a small smile as he noticed another of his friends. Clay frowned as he noticed raimundo wince at kimiko's embrace. Clay was happy to say the least, but as he eyed Raimundo's various injuries, he wondered how the teen was able to even speak. His breathing was ragged and his face as well as most of his clothes was covered in blood.

"We're so sorry rai…we should've gotten here sooner…" Kimiko muttered before releasing her arms from around Raimundo's neck. She then dug into her backpack and pulled out a water bottle and a small cloth. She silently twisted the cap off of the bottle and poured the liquid onto the cloth, afterwards wiping the blood off of raimundo's face. Clay sat silently in front of raimundo, seemingly lost in his own world of thought. Raimundo frowned as he glanced around the room and noticed he was one friend short.

"Where's…" Raimundo hesitated as a wave of pain shot up his chest. "Omi?"

Clay and kimiko threw unsure glances towards each other before clay gave a sigh.

"He's with master fung, helpin' him battle chase." Raimundo frowned and shakily stood, placing one hand on a wall near him for support before noticing dojo. Clay frowned and placed a hand on Raimundo's shoulder, applying pressure to it and forcing raimundo to sit back down.

"Hold on there partner, we gotta treat those injuries before jumpin' into a hoedown." Clay stated, gesturing to the blood that stained Raimundo's clothing. He raised a brow as he noticed that the teen was gripping his shirt together. Kimiko frowned as she observed the numerous injuries that covered Raimundo's form.

"He's in a lot of pain…" Raimundo tensed as clay gave a frown. Dojo then appeared and pulled a first aid kit from his ear.

"Changing chopsticks!" The first aid kit reverted to its regular size as dojo grinned. Kimiko glanced at the area of Raimundo's shirt that the brunette was clasping together and frowned as she noticed that Raimundo's right hand was messily wrapped in cloth.

"What happened to your hand?" Kimiko inquired as clay began sifting through the first aid kit for bandages. Raimundo grew a small frown as he glanced at the bandaged hand.

"Nothing…it just got a few scratches…" Kimiko frowned, clearly not believing Raimundo's story, but she didn't press on the issue any further. Instead, she concentrated her gaze on the amount of blood that covered Raimundo's form. She frowned. Raimundo looked like he'd been hurt badly. Blood had pooled down from his forehead and was seeping into his left eye, she could see numerous bruises, cuts, and burns lining Raimundo's arms, and she also noticed raimundo looked slightly thinner than he did at the temple. Long, red marks were scattered over his form, and to kimiko, it seemed like he'd been lashed with a whip. Raimundo's clothing hid the rest of his injuries. Kimiko frowned and took the bandages from clay, afterwards beginning to solemnly bandage Raimundo's arms without uttering a word. She felt guilty. At first, she didn't even want to rescue raimundo, recalling how much she'd been hurt during his betrayal to Wuya.

"Kim?" Kimiko glanced upwards to see Raimundo's confused eyes. Kimiko chuckled nervously, snapping out of her trance and beginning to bandage raimundo's other arm as raimundo shrugged.

"Shouldn't…we be helping omi and master fung?" Clay frowned and glared at raimundo.

"We'll go and help them as soon as you stop hidin' what's on your chest so we can bandage it."

* * *

**Profuse thanks for reading! And...please review...**


	26. Chapter 26

**minato4ever, XSrules95, dramaREDqueen27, thanks for reviewing! **

**

* * *

**Master monk guan scowled as he parried a blow from chase, moving slightly backwards to gain more distance from the foe. Chase frowned.

"The chances of you managing to escape my lair are quite low." Master monk guan struck his spear towards chase's chest, but chase raised his own spear to block.

"If you give me the key of di yu, then I will return the wind dragon to you." Master monk guan withdrew his spear and gave chase a questioning glance.

"Unscathed?" Chase let out a small chuckle and ceased attacking. "We both know that the wind warrior's scathed." Master monk guan shot a glare at chase before the latter produced a small bowl of soup and sipped it.

"Perhaps a more forceful negotiation is required…" Master monk guan raised a brow before chase continued.

"If you don't give me the key of di yu, then I'll kill the wind dragon." Master monk guan took a battle stance, extending his spear and glaring at chase.

"I wont let that happen." Chase smirked, cockily declining to take a stance, afterwards gesturing to the many jungle cats that surrounded master monk guan and him.

"In just a movement of my hand, those tigers will exact any order I give. Right now, the wind warrior is chained by his wrists, and incapacitated by his several severe injuries."

**IIIIII**

Raimundo frowned nervously under the stern gazes kimiko and clay sent in his direction. Judging by their persistent exterior, raimundo figured that the longer he refused to show them, the longer they would be in the cell instead of helping omi and master fung fend off chase and Curtis. He then glanced to dojo. The green dragon possessed nearly an abundance in knowledge of the xiaolin and heylin techniques and symbols, he'd probably identify the marking at first sight and create an outburst. Raimundo gripped his shirt tightly and glanced at clay.

"Fine. But…I don't want dojo seeing it…" Clay raised a brow. The request was a confusing one. If anyone shouldn't see what raimundo had to hide, it would be kimiko. Yet raimundo picked dojo, a fact that raised clay's suspicions. Clay sighed and shot a glare at dojo.

"Okay, okay." The green dragon crossed his arms and turned around, afterwards covering his eyes with his hands. Clay tipped his hat and glanced at raimundo. Raimundo hesitantly released his grip on his shirt. Dojo frowned and furrowed his brows in a pout. It didn't make sense to request that he shouldn't see what raimundo had to hide. The only reason for raimundo to desire to hide something was if it were of heylin origin. Dojo frowned as he recalled the last time raimundo behaved in such a manner. He'd known a shen gong wu activated without dojo informing him, and when questioned about how he knew, he blatantly lied, saying that it was his 'tiger instincts'. Dojo still had trust issues with raimundo after the deceit and betrayal, but now, raimundo was acting as strange as he did then, and dojo was curious as to why. With a reassuring huff, the small green dragon made a crack in his fingers and turned his head in raimundo's direction, afterwards gasping as he witnessed what raimundo had been attempting to conceal.

"The young family insignia!" Clay tipped his hat solemnly whilst kimiko clenched her fists. Dojo bolted to raimundo and observed the mark.

"You have the young family insignia branded on your chest! And it's pretty detailed; it must've taken a long time for chase to burn you like this—

Raimundo's hands clamped dojo's mouth shut before the dragon could continue. Dojo frowned. The grip raimundo had on his snout was so weak that a mouse could've pried it off. Now dojo knew why raimundo didn't want him to see it. Raimundo grew a solemn frown before avoiding his three friends gazes and staring at the ground.

"What else did they do to you?" Raimundo didn't budge. Dojo sighed and turned to clay and kimiko.

"You guys can take care of his cuts, but guyu's going to have to do the rest." Clay nodded and glanced at raimundo before sighing.

"Can ya stand rai?" Raimundo shook his head no. Kimiko frowned and stood, afterwards glaring at raimundo before softening her appearance. Clay lifted raimundo and frowned, afterwards nodding to kimiko. Clay headed back in the direction he and kimiko originally came from, using earth to lift himself through the ceiling before taking the numerous turns through the corridors. He and kimiko stopped when they reached the wall just outside chase's throne room. Clay carefully laid raimundo against the wall and tipped his hat as he noticed raimundo's breathing was ragged.

"Rai's getting' worse by the second…we gotta be quick"

**IIIIII**

"If you tell me where the key is, then I'll let you get out of here with your lives, but I can't say the same for your pride." Master fung shot a glare at curtis as master dan raised a brow.

"Where was your pride 1420 years ago?" Master dan's statement provoked a glare from Curtis. Curtis scowled as his sword alit in crimson flames.

"Just for that comment, your head's going at the top of my wall." With that, Curtis charged towards master dan, sword extended. Master dan stood, not bothering to take a stance. Curtis grinned as he came within about a foot of master dan, turning around to see master fung, whom was attempting to conduct a sneak attack.

"I haven't forgotten about you!" The flat of curtis' blade crashed into master fung's forehead, sending him crashing forcefully into an opposing wall of chase' throne room. Master dan frowned. After what he just witnessed, he wasn't going to think about attempting a sneak attack. Curtis smirked and turned back to glare at master dan, afterwards extending his sword.

"Now to finish you off—

"Wudai frost, ice!" Curtis' sword was encased in ice before a small foot crashed into the side of his head, sending him flying through the air before he regained his footing by grinding his feet into the ground. Curtis wiped blood from the corner of his mouth before glaring at his attacker with untainted malice.

"You just accelerated your funeral date, boy." Omi smirked and took a stance. "I see you can speak the speak, but let's see you run the run!" Curtis raised his sword and pointed it in omi's direction.

"I'm going to kill you before you say anything else I don't understand." At that, Curtis' sword was engulfed in a crimson aura, mere moments afterwards, the sword extended towards omi with lightning speed. It was then that omi realized he may have been outmatched.

He braced himself for the attack, but it never connected. Instead, dust hung in the air, obscuring anything in front of omi from vision. "Wudai canyon…" Curtis furrowed his brows as he felt his sword hit something solid. He patiently waited for the dust to clear, and when it did, the sight that greeted his eyes seemed to be an enormous warrior composed of metal.

"Iron behemoth."

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked the chapter, and I hope you'll review too.**


	27. Chapter 27

**XSrules95, Myogenic, thanks for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**Before omi could see the dust clear, a jungle cat had managed to crash its head into his chest, sending him flying into a wall outside of chase's throne room. The small monk gave a groan as he surveyed the area, eyes widening as they laid sight on a familiar brunette.

"Raimundo!" Omi rushed towards raimundo and gave the taller teen a relief filled embrace. "My friend, you are alive! Oh, I am most joyous!" Raimundo grinned as omi released his embrace.

"Hey little buddy! Didya miss me?" The little yellow monk observed his friend cautiously before his eyes traveled to raimundo's bloodied shirt.

"You are injured…" Raimundo smiled softly and gave omi a reassuring pat on the head. "I'm fine omi." Omi raised a brow but nevertheless turned and took a glance inside of chase's throne room.

"I must assist kimiko and clay." With that, the little monk rushed towards chase's throne room, but was halted when he heard raimundo speak.

"Omi?" Omi turned his head to see a grinning raimundo. "Yes raimundo?" Raimundo shot omi an encouraging thumbs up. "Do your best dude! I know you guys can beat chase!" Omi gave raimundo a grin and nodded before entering the throne room once more. Raimundo frowned and took a small peek inside of the throne room, only to see a small cube perched in a back pouch of curtis' armor. Raimundo frowned and ceased glancing in the throne room. Omi entered the throne room to see a site of chaos. The three masters had been forced to battle the jungle cats, while kimiko maneuvered through the jungle cats in an attempt to reach chase, but she was having quite the hard time. And chase was calmly standing near his throne, eyes seemingly transfixed on the battles that occurred. Omi frowned and outstretched his fists, his element swirling around his arms as the marks on his forehead glowed. "Wudai frost…" The water that had swirled around omi's arms reduced in temperature to ice, extending in size until it formed into the shape of a large creature akin to dojos enlarged form.

"Crystal dragon!" The ice dragon immediately began plowing through jungle cats as omi made a gesture to kimiko. Kimiko glanced at omi, seemingly understanding the small monks hand gesture and taking a stance. "Wudai solstice, blazing avian!" Rings of fire erupted from the ground around kimiko before a flaming bird formed in the air. The creature gave a large shriek before attacking the jungle cats.

**IIIIII**

Curtis scowled as he glared at the giant composed of iron, eyes afterwards looming on the figure that controlled the creature. Clay smirked, both fists encased in metal as he glanced at Curtis. Clay reeled a fist back as his giant made of iron did the same, afterwards striking a punch towards Curtis. Curtis scowled and blocked the massive fist with his own, the force of the attack causing Curtis to be pushed slightly backwards. Clay tipped his hat and retained his smirk.

"Looks like it's just you and me, partner." Clays behemoth withdrew its fist and stood straight as clay did.

**IIIIII**

"There seems to be an endless amount of them!" Omi exclaimed as he stood back to back with kimiko, each of the monks' respective creatures standing in front of them. Kimiko frowned.

"We can't go on like this." Omi frowned and glanced at the jungle cats that approached him and kimiko. "I agree—

One of the jungle cats managed to tackle omi from his side, causing the little monk to crash into an opposing wall. Taking advantage of kimiko's openings, One jungle cat smashed in to her right calf bone while another catapulted itself on kimiko from behind; her leg cracked like a twig against the pressure and she fell forwards, colliding with the ground. Chase's eyes seemed to gain an unpleasant glint as he glanced at kimiko's pained form. He outstretched his arm towards kimiko and began incanting a heylin technique.

"I see a fallen enemy before me and commence the final strike…" A blackish purple aura surrounded chase's hand, the air in the room growing chillier by the second.

"Eradicate the foe."

The aura from chase's palm grew to about five feet in diameter before it shot towards kimiko with lightning speed. Kimiko closed her eyes and braced herself for the force of the attack, but she never felt it. She felt the temperature in the room return to normal before she cracked one eye open to see a familiar figure standing in front of her, supporting what seemed to be a thin, translucent shield.

"Hey kim." Kimiko glared at raimundo as the latter sighed. "This shield isn't going to hold up much longer…" As if on cue, the wind barrier fell. Raimundo deadpanned before wincing. He then noticed a stray tiger attempting a sneak attack and quickly moved to punch it. It was then that he realized the tiger was a distraction. He turned his eyes fearfully as he felt a familiar cold wind pass his shoulder. Somehow, curtis had managed to escape from clay. The older warrior now had his sword extended, preparing to strike kimiko. Kimiko's eyes widened as she braced herself for the fatal blow, closing her eyes fearfully, but it never connected. Instead, she felt a warm, runny liquid connect with her face. Blood. She opened her eyes and looked upwards to see the backside of a familiar figure, a sword impaled through his form. Her eyes grew a solemn look as she glanced at the sword that protruded from raimundo's form. Raimundo frowned. This certainly wasn't part of his plan, but he had the intent to make it to his advantage. He took a quick glance at the sword that impaled his stomach before mentally groaning. With a small cough of blood, he discretely directed a gust of wind behind Curtis. Curtis frowned disappointedly glancing at raimundo.

"Hn…a fitting end for a fool such as yourself." Raimundo grunted before his left hand made contact with a solid, cube shaped object.

"My end?" Raimundo smirked and lifted a medium sized cube in his left hand. Curtis widened his eyes and immediately moved to retrieve the object from raimundo, but the teen was too fast.

"Cube of chi cun." Raimundo felt a strange warmth as the shen gong wu activated. The mystical item instantly paralyzed Curtis, the glare he sent to raimundo bore more hatred than raimundo thought humanly possible. Raimundo winced as blood began to travel from the corner of his mouth.

"Don't…underestimate me…"

Curtis grit his teeth in anger.

"I will kill you!"

Raimundo frowned. "It's bye-bye time…" Curtis vanished before raimundo gave a weak smile of relief. Raimundo retained his smile as he glanced at the small cube he held before tossing it to dojo. He finally did it. Curtis was imprisoned back in the cube, the only thing left for raimundo to do, was dealing with chase. The armored warrior transformed into his dragon form and approached raimundo with a growl as he raised one of his sharp claws.

"I hope you haven't forgotten that you belong to me now."

Chase twisted the sword that was impaled in raimundo's stomach as the latter bit his lip. "And you will pay for your actions." Chase ceased twisting the sword and brought his claws to raimundo's neck. Raimundo panted as his vision began to cloud from his loss of blood. He began to close his eyes before muttering a disappointing fact.

"Dude…" Raimundo glared chase straight in the eye. "You…broke your word…the moment you attacked kim." Chase's eyes widened as he recalled the conditions of his and raimundo's agreement. Chase gave raimundo a growl.

The teen had tricked him into attacking kimiko and rendering their agreement void. Putting a second thought into his mind, chase realized that raimundo hadn't had this as a spur of the moment decision. He orchestrated it from the beginning of their agreement, knowing that at some point, chase or his father would attack one of the monks.

"You planned this from the beginning…"

Raimundo grinned weakly under chase's glare. "Except…for the whole…sword in the chest thing…" Chase growled. He'd clearly underestimated raimundo, and his plans as well as his father paid the price for it. Chase morphed back into his human form and cast a disinterested glance at the other xiaolin monks. He then shot a glare at raimundo and clenched his hand around the hilt of the sword that'd impaled the teen, afterwards bending to the teens ear so that only raimundo could hear the words he spoke next.

"You may have won this time," Chase twisted the sword as raimundo winced. "But know this; the xiaolin side will never fully accept you for the deeds you committed during your time with wuya. They will never trust you, they will never accept you, and they will never treat you the same as the others." Chase glared at raimundo.

"You will always sway between the boundary that divides good and evil."

Raimundo winced as the impact of those words reached his brain. Chase felt a cold wind by him before glancing to his right to see master monk guan.

"That is quite enough, chase. You've tortured raimundo more than enough." Chase smirked calmly as he glanced at guan before grasping his hand around the sword hilt more tightly, and pulling the blade from raimundo. Omi's eyes widened as he witnessed the scene. There was more blood than omi had seen in his lifetime pouring from raimundo's wound. Chase began to calmly walk away as master monk guan glared at him with blind rage. Chase smirked and closed his eyes.

"I have decided that since I have broken my word…"

_For the first time in my existence!_

"You may leave. But be warned, I will have my revenge."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Last chapter. Thanks to: BlackKeys96, DarknessMoon96, and Socrates123 for reviewing! I'm really happy I got new reviewers just before the story ended.**

**

* * *

**Master fung frowned and nodded to dojo, gesturing for the dragon to enlarge. He then glanced at clay. The tall teen had managed to pick up kimiko and place her on dojo. Clay frowned solemnly and approached raimundo's form. He sighed before slinging raimundo's form over his shoulder and approaching dojo. Raimundo's eyes were half lidded. Clay frowned as he felt blood seep onto his shoulder.

"Hang in there rai…" The burly teen then looked back to shoot a glare at chase. The armored warrior seemed to be in thought. Master dan and master monk guan were on dojo with kimiko and omi whilst master fung was standing near the dragon. Clay settled raimundo in front of him before master fung settled on dojo also. Dojo glanced back at raimundo's bleeding form before flying through the entrance of chase's throne room and soaring to the skies. The green dragon frowned as he felt what he knew to be blood seep onto his scales. The cold air brushed against dojo's scales, causing him to shudder slightly. Kimiko glanced at raimundo's form before shedding a tear.

"Idiot…you'd better not die on us now…" Clay smiled at kimiko's comment before untying his red bandana from around his neck and pressing it to raimundo's wound. He couldn't help but shed tears at the sight of the amount of blood that covered raimundo's form. Omi was silent throughout the entire time, sitting in a meditative position and refusing to look back at raimundo. Tears filled the little yellow monks eyes as the day's events played repetitively in his head.

"I…I didn't t-tell them anything…" Master monk guan tensed at raimundo's weakened voice. Master fung and master dan frowned solemnly.

"Silence yourself raimundo. You will only upset your injuries…" Master fung spoke, silently holding himself accountable for raimundo's ordeal.

Dojo scowled and flew at an accelerated pace towards the temple, landing in the courtyard. Master monk guan immediately jumped off of dojo and picked up raimundo, heading towards the medical ward. Master fung slung kimiko's arm over his shoulder and began to help her to the medical ward, and master dan followed, leaving omi, clay, and dojo in the courtyard. Dojo sized down and wrapped himself around clays hat, afterwards glancing at clay's form. The blonde teens outfit was nearly entirely covered in raimundo's blood. Dojo winced as the scent wafted up his nose.

"Maybe you should wash off, clay." Clay seemed transfixed on his now blood covered red bandana. Clay nodded and headed towards the wash area before dojo was left on the grass of the courtyard. Omi frowned as dojo wrapped himself around his head.

"Chase young was supposed to be an honorable, noble warrior…"Dojo frowned at omi's words. "But all I saw of him today was a merciless coward." Dojo smiled in relief.

**IIIIII**

Guyu frowned as he watched master fung eye raimundo solemnly. Master fung's gaze seemed rooted on the bandages that stretched across raimundo's chest. Guyu frowned.

"There's evidence that he's been tortured quite relentlessly…he has third, and in some areas fourth degree burns. He's suffered from malnutrition; several of his ribs are fractured…and he has deep lacerations along his chest and back…his back area suggests that a whip or a cane…" Guyu momentarily contemplated whether to inform master fung of the insignia that had been burned on raimundo's chest or the burns his right hand received, but thought better of it seeing the wistful regret-filled form of master fung. He then frowned deeper as he remembered the rest of his findings.

"He also has damaged lungs…and…there is something else that worries me…" Master fung frowned and glanced at guyu, silently urging the medical monk to continue. "He has scarring and fractures. Old scarring and fractures…"

**IIIIIII**

It had been six days since the monks had traveled to chase's lair. Raimundo was still unconscious and omi and clay had decided to visit kimiko in her ward. Clay smiled as he pulled a chair from the corner of the room and settled it beside kimiko's bed, afterwards sitting down.

"So, how's yer leg?" Kimiko smiled and glanced at her cast. "It's doing better. I'm just happy I managed to get out of there with only a snapped leg…" Kimiko frowned and glanced to the door that separated raimundo's ward from hers. "I just wish rai was as lucky as me…" Omi nodded before an uncomfortable silence engulfed the room.

"I want to see him."

Clay and omi eyed kimiko skeptically. Clay frowned and sighed. "Master fung said that if you're ok enough to walk, then we can all visit rai." Kimiko nodded and slung her legs over the side of her bed before grabbing her crutches. Clay approached the door that separated the wards and turned the lock, afterwards twisting the doorknob and opening the door. Clay then entered raimundo's ward with kimiko and omi in tow. Kimiko's eyes became wistful as she witnessed raimundo's condition. He had several scars and bruises lining his arms, and his head bore the faint outline of a scar that reached from his right eyebrow to the back of his head, disappearing into his hair. His clothes hid the rest of the evidence of his endurances from chase. Tubes were connected to his chest, creeping under his shirt from the machines that stood to the side of his medical bed, and raimundo laid still and bruised, the only sign of life being the steady beep of the heart rate monitor.

"This past month…I have contemplated seriously on our bonds with raimundo…" Clay and kimiko glanced solemnly at omi. Omi continued.

"I have especially contemplated about when raimundo betrayed us for wuya." Kimiko and clay winced. Though they wouldn't admit it, each of them had thought quite a bit about that incident since raimundo's promotion to shoku warrior.

"He seemed so selfish then…it had seemed as if the only things that mattered to him were movie-games and status…" Omi glanced at raimundo's bruised face. "But when he became our leader, swore his loyalty to chase to save us…and sacrificed himself for kimiko…he seemed so…different." Clay frowned and tipped his hat before omi continued.

"Regardless of what he did, it still does not change the fact that his time with wuya endangered the lives of billions and nearly resulted in our executions."

Kimiko flinched at the harsh tone in which the words were spoken, but clay nodded reluctantly. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence before omi glanced at raimundo's form once more. His somber expression brightened as he noticed raimundo's eyes were half lidded, unlike the lifeless appearing closed eyes that adorned his features mere minutes ago. The monks gaped at raimundo for a few moments, each too filled with joviality to speak. Clay was the first to break out of his stupor with a wide grin. He removed his hat and placed it on raimundo's lap.

"You look like crap, partner."

Raimundo threw his taller friend a weak smile. "I could say the same for you." Clay's smile sobered. Raimundo's accent was more prominent in his now fatigued form, his words sounded slurred, and his breathing seemed labored. Raimundo smiled weakly and glanced at kimiko and omi. "Hey guys…how's it goin'?" Omi beamed before adorning a confused expression.

"While I am most joyous to see that you have awoken…I still fail to understand what is going." Raimundo grinned wearily at the familiarity with omi's failure to grasp the concept of slang.

"It's…" Raimundo furrowed his brows. "It's just…a figure of speech, omi, it means…how are you doing." Omi raised a brow confusedly.

"How am I doing what?" Raimundo closed his eyes and sighed. Clay smiled at the friendly exchange. Raimundo opened his eyes weakly and frowned.

"Can I have something to eat? I'm starving…" Clay grinned before glancing to kimiko's form, afterwards throwing a glance at omi. "Sure thing rai. C'mon omi, I'm gonna need some help in the kitchen…" Clay gave a friendly wink to kimiko before exiting the medical ward with omi in tow. Silence engulfed the medical ward once more.

"You ok kim?" Raimundo took another labored breath as his chest heaved. Kimiko lightly bit her lip. The words that traveled from raimundo's mouth sounded so weak, much different from the usually lively and jovial voice she was so fond of.

"You idiot…" Raimundo raised a brow. Kimiko glared at him. "You nearly died last week and your asking me if I'm ok."

Raimundo opened his mouth to reply, but silenced himself at the sight of kimiko's solemn appearance. Kimiko sighed once more and gave an appreciative glance to raimundo. Raimundo grinned as he eyed kimiko's genuine smile before he felt a warm embrace. He grew a slight red tinge in his cheeks, realizing that kimiko had given him a comforting embrace.

"Thanks rai…for having my back…" Raimundo grew one of his cheeky grins. "Anytime." Kimiko smiled and released her embrace before glancing at raimundo's weary eyes.

"I was wondering if you'd come see a movie with me…when you're done recovering." Raimundo's cheeky grin grew wider.

"I can't believe it. _The_ kimiko tohomiko just asked me out on a date." Kimiko softly nudged raimundo. Raimundo sobered his grin to a smile and glanced at kimiko.

"Sure, I'll come. Maybe I'm just the boyfriend material for you." Kimiko smiled and gave raimundo a soft kiss on the cheek before exiting the medical ward, oblivious of the large crow that watched from a nearby window.

"It's a date."

**IIIII**

Chase frowned as he witnessed the exchange between raimundo and kimiko. In the entire previous month, raimundo had managed to thwart a plan he'd been orchestrating for nearly 1500 years. After raimundo had managed to thwart his plans, one thing was for sure. Chase had underestimated every single one of the xiaolin monks. He'd underestimated clay's strength, omi's skills, kimiko's persistence, and raimundo's intelligence and endurance. Now, he would have to keep a closer watch on the monks so that his next plan wouldn't fail so easily. Chase glared at raimundo's grinning form. From here on out,

It was a battle of the wits.

* * *

**Thanks** **to all who read! Special thanks to all who reviewed! And, merry Christmas and happy holidays! Oh, and…I'm thinking about a sequel…**


End file.
